


La Ritournelle （Chinese translation）中文翻译

by franca (orphan_account), SKAMles



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/franca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAMles/pseuds/SKAMles
Summary: Isak和Even重逢于一场葬礼。破镜，重圆。





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/9226583/chapters/20925209  
> 关注lofter账号SKAMles，持续更新——

本章翻译：ppppppppppray

俱乐部里播放着《Harder BetterFaster Stronger》的混音版，快速的节奏带动了大家的疯狂，24岁的Isak Valtersen正在等Stefan带回他们的啤酒。他从不会这样疯狂地跳舞，因为会有点不好意思，所以他一般只是选择跟随音乐左右摇摆。他身边围着很多在亲热的情侣，Isak尽量不去盯着他们看，同时也避开那些带着毫不掩饰的兴趣盯着他看的男人的目光，他注意到至少有两个这样的家伙。虽然这让他有些得意——他知道自己长得不错——但幸好Isak是个有原则的人。  
他的男朋友走了过来，从背后抱住他，把酒给他并且在他脸上亲了一下，Isak笑了笑。“刚才酒保暗示意味十足地朝我眨了一下眼，他是在跟我调情吗？”Isak挑眉转头，看向Stefan的眼睛，用调笑的语气大声说道：“你不该跟我说这些。”“为什么不呢，你会嫉妒，而你嫉妒时看起来很性感。”Stefan啄了一下Isak的嘴唇，握住了他的手。  
“是吗？好吧，如果我们试图使对方嫉妒只因为这样做很性感，那么我告诉你我TMD其实对你不忠，哈哈。”Isak笑着亲了亲Stefan的脸并啜了口啤酒。  
他们那天晚上做爱了，感觉不错。当气氛不错的时候，或者他们只是为了追寻快感而fuck的时候，Isak倾向于做top。Stefan做bottom的时候比较灵活，这得益于他热衷锻炼，是个瑜伽迷，面对面的体位对他们来说并不困难。  
今天凌晨，当Stefan出去跑步时，Isak收到了Jonas发过来的信息，得知Magnus的母亲去世了。他坐在床上，无声地咒骂了几句。  
他为他的朋友感到难过。  
他已经在柏林住了5个半月，期间在为一所大学的一个科研项目工作。他和Stefan住在一起，他是个德国人，他们用英语和德语交流，因为Stefan不太会讲挪威语。Stefan是一个非常忙碌的三年级律师，因此他不能翘掉工作陪他去另一个国家参加一场葬礼。  
“你现在全部的生活都在这里，即使你不能回去，他也会明白的。”他们在厨房里谈论这件事情。Isak选择不过多谈论这个自私的理由，要知道他其实现在就想飞回去。  
“不管怎么说，我会让Florian知道。”Florian是研究组的组长，就Isak看来，他是一个好说话的人，他会理解这种情况的。  
事实证明他是对的，老板给了他两天的假期，让他去陪伴他在奥斯陆的老朋友。作为感谢，Isak 保证将在这个星期剩下的时间里加倍工作。他订了一个午夜的航班。在出发去机场之前，正当他拎着包要离开办公室去和Stefan说再见时，碰到了Stefan。  
“送去我的问候好吗？”Stefan 抚摸着他的脸颊。Isak只是相当敷衍地点了一下头。他生气于Stefan 不和他一起去，不过他会回来后再谈论这件事。他凑过去在Stefan嘴上轻啄了一下，Stefan 拉住他给了他一个深吻，不过Isak回应的心不在焉，并且最后将Stefan推开了。“你看起来很不安。”看着Isak沉默地离开，头也不回地快速坐上出租车，Stefan心想。  
重新踏上奥斯陆的土地不是不痛的。当穿过机场大厅的时候，Isak感觉喉咙发紧。坐在出租车上穿过这座城市的时候，他试着不让他的思绪乱飞，但无济于事，和司机用挪威语闲聊了几句使他感觉好 了一些。  
Isak哭过太多，已经没有眼泪可流。因此，前往机场的路上，他只是呆呆地坐在的士的后座上，无神地看着眼前的空气。  
他的心在这里死了。  
他一打开门就得到了来自父亲的拥抱，微笑着欢迎他来到他的房子。Isak必须承认，他想念他，正如他也想念母亲，这大概是远离这里的好处之一。因为父亲的妻子已经睡觉，他给了Isak一杯橙汁。“每一件事都很棒，”Isak在客厅里和父亲进行了一个简短的低声交谈，他向父亲保证，“我热爱我的工作，热爱那座城市。我的德语有了进步。”他轻笑道，眼睛从父亲的注视中移开，环顾房内的 摆设。  
“关于你的男朋友，一切也都还好吗？”他的父亲不知道Stefan，他只是意识到有这么一个人的存在。事实上，这座城里没有人知道他。Isak只是简单点了一下头，勉强笑了笑。“但是他不能过来，他是个很忙的家伙。”避免看向父亲的眼睛，Isak听到他嗯了一声作为回应。  
客房很小很简单，但足够让他度过一晚。Isak坐在床沿上，打了个哈欠，觉得感恩。在他父母分开的时候，他是一个无情的，不成熟的，脾气差的青少年，他非常生父亲的气，恨不得朝他脸上吐唾沫。当睡意来袭的时候，Isak脱掉了衣服躺进被子里，关掉了灯。  
30秒后，传来短信的提示声。即使已经昏昏欲睡，他也伸手去拿了手机，Jonas的名字出现在屏幕上。“我很抱歉如果不该由我来告诉你这个消息，但是Even也会参加这次葬礼，我认为你应该知道，兄弟。明天见” 如果Isak原本打算休息，无疑这下不可能了。  
他能睡两个小时以上就算不错了。  
希望你今天会过得不错，宝贝。爱你。这本花不了他多少时间去回复这条短信，但事实是，Isak的脑子有些不能转动。花几分钟洗了个澡之后，他作了一个简单回复，不欲做更多交流。  
葬礼是一件糟糕的事，但更糟糕的是你不能不参加，作为一个朋友意味着你要陪他度过那些好和不好的事情，因此你们彼此有义务参加婚礼和葬礼。  
Isak在想，他应该对Magnus 说什么，甚至他是否应该说些什么？穿的全黑去是否合适，或者这在如今会显得陈腐？参加葬礼之前Isak先和Jonas见了面，这令他的神经有所放松。他的朋友比以前健壮了一些，也更稳重了一些。也比他看起来要老一些，即使他们同岁，当然这跟Isak那永远不变的娃娃脸有关，即使在今天，也依旧有人认为他只有19岁。  
他们见面后先给了对方一个紧紧的拥抱，轻轻拍了对方的背，Isak抵着Jonas的棕色头发笑的很开心。“哥们儿，你TMD也太瘦了吧”。Isak反击道，“你只是太胖了在嫉妒我的优良基因。”。这是一个无恶意的小玩笑，以便他们尽快重回到以前的熟悉感。Isak拥抱了一下Jonas的女朋友，然后他们一起上了Jonas的车。  
“这真是令人心碎。”他的朋友一边开车一边说道，Isak在后座上听着。“对啊，shit，她还年轻。Magnus怎么样？”“总的来说很难过，”Jonas说，“没有崩溃或者非常激动，只是情绪很低落，事实上他问了我你会不会来。”Isak松了口气，庆幸他不用因为让他校园时期的朋友失望而讨厌自己。  
脉搏急速跳动，嘴唇干燥，Isak来到了教堂。一张张熟悉的脸出现在他的视线中，他和其中一些交换了快速礼貌的拥抱，当他看见Mahdi时，给了他一个热情的拥抱，并希望他没有看穿自己假装若无其事的脸，因为实际上他的内心是一片破碎。真TM懦弱，他想。他应该向Magnus学习勇敢，即使刚刚失去他的母亲，他依然能够保持平静的微笑挺直脊背站在那里。  
他没有失去他善良纯真的生活态度。“你来了。”他们交换了一个长久的温暖的拥抱，Magnus在他耳边说道。“如果哪天我变得不能指望，不用客气，往我脸上狠狠揍一拳。”他们笑了，温暖和熟悉。此刻无需再过多言语，站在那陪伴就已经足够，Isak轻拍了下Magnus的脸颊，给他了一个安心的微笑。  
Isak坐在Jonas和Mahdi的旁边，他的个子有所长高，这显得他们变矮了，所有人保持着敬畏的安静。他们的女朋友陪伴在他们身边，Isak觉得有些孤单，或者是感觉被忽视了。无论如何，这很操 蛋。伴侣关系其实说到底是一种陪伴。让你的另一半知道，你不是一个人在丛林中前行。但是他又想到，没人强迫他和一个律师交往。  
当牧师说让大家站起来祷告的时候，Isak意识到Jonas在向后看。Jonas的表情有些微妙，并担心地快速看了他一眼，看是在警告些什么。Isak顿时感到呼吸困难，心快跳到嗓子眼了。“你从哪里逃跑而来？”当20岁的他，怀着一颗破碎的心达到柏林的时候，出租车司机这么问他。这个警告没有用，因为Isak已经转头。因为他其实很想看一眼，想到心痛，他无法假装他不渴望再次看见那张脸。“我想念你好看的脸。”Isak撅着嘴巴低声撒娇，他正四肢摊开地躺在床上和Even视频，这种表情独属于他的男朋友。Even跟随他在大学里的电影制作组去了巴黎，为期两周的行程。“你现在就在看着我啊。”Even温柔地笑着看他。Isak朝他竖起中指，“那不一样。”。  
周围的世界变得模糊，所有的图景和声音像是被锁定了。“没什么，只是我的一生挚爱。”Isak讽刺地回答道，出租车司机大笑，以为这是个玩笑。  
如果想念他的脸让人心痛，那么四年后再看见它，更是双倍的痛。  
因为出租车司机不知道，他的乘客没有在开玩笑。


	2. II

本章翻译：ppppppppppray

Isak20岁时，他正处于学习神经科学课程的第三学期，他非常专注于他的学习，表现出极大的兴趣想学习更多，他的老师不想浪费他的潜能，鼓励他申请了柏林一所不错的大学的交换生，这时他根本没怎么想到结婚这件事。他还很年轻，他沉浸于和男朋友的约会中，而不需要契约的束缚。然而Even是个不可救药的浪漫主义者，但问题是，他没有和Isak交流他的想法。  
那天是他们在一起三周年的纪念日，但是Isak非常生气。为什么？因为Even看起来完全忘记了。早上起来时，Isak本期待会有一场激情的周年性爱，但是Even只是给了他一个轻吻，然后就起床哼着歌去洗澡了。如此随意，好像这是任何普通的一天。但是，这TMD可不是随便一天。早餐的时候，Even问他怎么了，并且再次展示了他对电影的痴迷，他引用了黑暗骑士中的话，“干嘛这么严肃？”Isak只想往他脸上揍一拳。不是在开玩笑，他觉得很受伤也很生气。他怎么能？  
如果他在浴室哭了，那么也没人必须知道。  
Isak没办法在课上集中注意力，时间一点点过去，天色越来越暗，但是Even却没有展现出一点记得的迹象。他期待能够收到一个简单的道歉的短信，他只是想庆祝下他们的结合。他知道Even忙于他的毕业设计，那是一个电影长片，但是他也很忙啊，有一大堆的书要看，还有考试。他并没有要求很多，他告诉自己。  
26岁的Even高大英俊，像是Calvin Klein的模特，他发现了Isak在盯着他看，一瞬间Isak好像回到了那个在食堂怀揣着小秘密的少年，如同被抓包的罪犯一样避开了视线。Isak，帅气又聪明，他懂得游戏规则，向来游刃有余地追逐捕获猎物，从不脸红，从不犹豫。Stefan在他们第一次约会的时候就对他屈膝顺从，不管是字面意义上还是比喻意义上的。但是在Even面前，他的这些游刃有余全都化成了碎片随风飘去。  
下课后，当Isak开始收拾东西，并且思考着是回家还是可悲地和Jonas出去喝酒的时候，礼堂的灯灭了。所有人都以为只是出了点故障，继续自己的动作和聊天，这时紧急出口的门打开了，一大队人出现在门口。尽管有些黑，大家还是能看见那些人手中拿着小提琴、喇叭和电子键盘。“什么鬼？” Isak的反应和大家一样。每个人的脸上都充满疑惑，同时又兴趣盎然。当小提琴开始演奏的时候，Isak听到一个女生轻轻地“哇”了一声，因为有个人从正门走了进来。  
Jonas看了他一眼，担忧和谨慎的眼神，他意识到Isak发生了点事。他看起来想说些什么，但是克制了。他们又可以重新坐下了，Isak边坐边给了Jonas一个放松的微笑。一个假的可以的故作轻松的笑，他的朋友基本不会相信，但没关系，只要Jonas不追问就好。死亡是如此沉重，他们不宜在此追究一段失败的关系。  
“我的礼物就是我的歌，这一首歌是献给你的，”这像是生命中的奇遇，你会觉得有台摄像机在记录一切。你只能在电视上看到的一些超现实场景，但它们是真的，就发生在你身上。你站在那里，困惑地想知道眼前的可信性。“你可以告诉大家这首歌是属于你的歌 ……”Isak同时感知了太多东西，它们是倾覆性的，他的情绪急速地从低落转变到狂喜。昏暗的灯光下，当礼堂底部中央的小乐队开始演奏的时候，Even戏剧般地走下了台阶。他拿着个麦克风，唱着有些走调的歌曲。好的，他成功了，可能忘记他们的纪念日是一个给他惊喜的不错的方法。  
“原谅我的遗忘，但是我现在要做的事情 。你看，我已忘记了你的眼睛是绿色还是蓝色的了，不管怎样，我的意思是 ，你的眼睛是我见过的最美的眼睛。”  
在一片礼貌的安静中，还有一些细细碎碎的偷笑声和讨论声，都是在讨论Even和他的关系。此时此刻，当Even走向Isak，专注地看着他，好像他是他的太阳时，没人会再怀疑这场表演是为谁准备的了。这是给Isak的，那个带着snapbacks]的男孩。在此起彼伏的轻笑声和叫声中，Isak的同桌兴奋地朝他笑着，推了推他的手臂，鼓励催促他对这个浪漫的举动作出点反应。但是Isak站在那儿，从脖子到耳朵红的像个西红柿，不知如何处理。Even唱着最后几句歌词向他走近，他望向Even的眼睛，四目接触后他变得只会傻笑。他的男朋友真是世界上最大的傻瓜，Isak是如此爱他。  
“希望你不会介意，希望你不会介意我把情感都付诸文字……因为有你在，这个世界无比美妙。”*  
*来自《红磨坊》的插曲Your Song  
走出教堂的时候Isak仿佛一匹在比赛的马，只专注地看着眼前的路。稍后他们走到了墓地。待在朋友身边让他感觉安全，因此他不离开他们寸步，集中注意力听他们闲聊自己的工作，并时不时问一些问题，以使自己的脑子一直处于忙碌中。这是他的自我保护。接下来是一个简短的纪念仪式，Magnus做了一个简要的讲话，他努力不让自己哭出来，Isak为他感到骄傲。天上开始下起小雨，不过雨势没有变大。一些人撑伞离开了。这是一个悲伤的夜晚。  
当Even结束的时候，所有人开始兴奋欢呼。来自男孩和女孩们的口哨声、鼓掌声、叫喊声充斥了整个礼堂，好像他们见证了有史以来最棒的表演。其实他们只是在为Even的勇气鼓掌，当然也是谢谢他为他们带来了这份快乐。所有人都感觉到事情没有到此结束，因此没有人离开礼堂，大家都期待地盯着这对情侣不放。  
“什么电影？”Even走近Isak，把话筒放到座位上，用暖和的手捧起Isak的脸问道，他的声音在唱完歌之后较之平时更为粗糙一些。Isak本来有很多话想说，但是一下子被Even的问题惊住了。他摇了摇头，目光在Even脸上缠绵。“为什么？为什么喜欢这样做？”他笑着问，Even还在等。他转了下眼珠，“你真是个呆子。好吧，这是一部非常棒的电影，一个妓女和穷小子相爱的故事，最后她死了。”他们的观众再次讨厌地欢呼起来，某个地方传来“我爱gays!”的喊声。“我希望这不是在变相地称呼我是情场高手。”然而Even温柔的嗓音和令人沉溺的眼睛背叛了他。Isak依然在为他沉迷，好像变成了一个可摆布的布娃娃。  
Even把放在Isak背后的手移到腰部，揽住他的腰把两人拉得更近，虽然意识到周围很多人在盯着他们看，Isak并没有阻止他的动作，他听到身边传来吸气声。“我得到你了，是吗？我美丽的Satine*”Even做了招牌挑眉动作，他看起来非常得意，骄傲于他的胜利，Isak只能用一个kiss来让这个傻笑从他脸上消失。“Fuck you.你真跟个女孩似的，”Isak边亲边说，手在Even的头发上胡乱纠缠拉扯，“我早就开始策划谋杀你了。”。Even咯咯地笑着。他们甜蜜地紧紧拥抱，轻轻左右摇晃，得益于这两年的长高，Isak不必再踮着脚尖，但是Even依旧比他高那么一点，他就跟长颈鹿似的有着非人的长骨。  
*Satine即《红磨坊》的女主角  
Isak不确定是他想让事情发生还是他无法逃开。或许是居于两者之间，事实上是他在不自觉地推动事情这样发展，好像他的自我背叛了他。因为事实是，他有其它很多选择。比如他可以给Magnus一个最后的拥抱，然后给自己找个借口快速逃走，不通知任何人；或者他可以待久一点，但是像计划的那样继续待在Jonas和Mahdi的身边 ；或者他可以完全地忽视，并用身体语言展现疏离，表示我并不是为了这个站在这里，所以你什么都别做，你是在浪费自己的时间。  
但是，他选择了等待。当仪式结束，人们开始离开的时候，Isak在等待，独自，一个人在那儿。  
在他的面前，墓碑旁边，Even站在那里看着他。  
“先回答我再杀了我。”Even在他耳边轻轻说道。然后事情开始变得不可回转。

一切发生的太快太突然，Isak还没来得及问要他回答什么，Even已经推开他，单膝跪下。人群顿时沸腾，一片欢呼和起哄声将他们淹没，但Isak却觉得这些声音离他很远，他因为过度紧张和震惊而有些感觉麻木。这不再是令人喜悦的震惊。事情不应该这样发展，为什么Even要破坏这个5秒钟之前还让他开心不已的完美惊喜呢？如果这是一场梦，那么是时候该醒了，那他就可以尽情嘲笑这种事发生在现实生活中的荒谬性，然后事情就此翻篇。但是Isak不得不接受眼前的事实，完美的三周年纪念日庆祝被一个完全没有必要的求婚给弄砸了，而他需要处理这个状况，在至少22个人面前，他的内心在愤怒地叫喊。  
Even满怀希望的脸，他手中的戒指，所有看着他们的眼睛，那些在记录着的手机，还有室内沉默浓重的期待气氛，这一切让Isak感到头晕。求你别说，他看向Even，在内心祈祷。求你别说。求求你让它只是一个玩笑吧，因为如果不，我将会让你心碎，而我是那么爱你，我会不能原谅自己。  
Magnus是最后一个离开的，他的家人在车里等他。在他和Magnus说完再见之后，Isak余光瞥见Even走近他的朋友，和他交换了一个真诚的拥抱。在那件震荡了他们朋友圈的事情发生之后，他们还能保持这么亲密真是不错，Jonas、Mahdi和Even的关系就疏远了，而且不可修复，所以Isak必须要夸赞一下Magnus了：他是Isak见过的最友善的人。他们曾经开玩笑说Magnus有点迷恋Even ，当然，无害那种。想起过去，Isak嘴角泛起一个柔和的笑容。  
当Magnus 终于离开的时候，只剩下了他们两个人。从现在开始，Isak是裸露的，就在那儿，在墓地的中间，没有任何保护层，Even可以任意解读他（read him like nobody）。Even也在颤抖吗？他的心也跳得那么厉害吗？  
但是Even继续了。  
“你愿意跟我结婚吗？Isak，我的挚爱。”他说。不可挽回。结束的开始。美丽的Even，如此认真，手中拿着昂贵的金戒指，表情温柔，专注地看着他。Isak本可以说谎，这个念头在他脑海中转过。他可以回答yes让Even高兴，事后再想办法反悔，但是他又想，TMD能有什么办法取消结婚而不伤害你的伴侣？事实上那样更糟的是，他将会打破一个誓约。如果直接说不，起码，他不会让Even抱有希望只是为了之后再摧毁它。虽然这样会很令人难过，但是玩弄他的情感则更是残忍，Isak不想对他的男孩残忍。  
Isak拒绝了求婚。在所有人面前。在之后的岁月里，他经常回忆那个场景，但当时他的情绪动荡太大，所以他根本记不得什么。细节是模糊的。比如他不是很确定他当时说了什么，或者戒指盒的颜色是蓝色还是红色的，或者当他低着头，像个可悲的懦夫一样羞愧地逃离礼堂时，Even是否有叫住他。他能够清晰回忆起来的是，清晰地好像就发生在昨天，当Even意识到Isak将会说不的时候，被拒绝的痛苦在他脸上逐渐蔓延。那简直是地狱。他在Even的心口上狠狠划了一刀，或者准确地讲，在那一刻，他撕碎了Even的心。  
Isak知道Even感受到的痛苦只会更多， 他是那么内疚以致于不得不冲去厕所开始呕吐。  
Isak最后一次和Even说话是谈论他们的分手。那是他迄今为止最黑暗的一个夜晚。  
他们沉默地站着，避开对方的眼睛，时间一秒一秒地过去，然后又一分一分地过去。作为一个成年人意味着要成熟地面对这样的处境，Isak想。要保持冷静，情绪不要过于激动，但是他的身体背叛了他，几乎要窒息的胸口，紧张出汗的手心，快速跳动的脉搏，全身每一个细胞都在诉说着焦虑。  
“你认为在平行宇宙里，是否有另一个Isak和Even现在在手牵着手？”当Even说话的时候，他的心脏急速跳动了一下。“但是Magnus的母亲没有死，然后我们在夏日的夏威夷海滩上散着步。”  
Isak不想听到这样的问题，事实上，他不想要听Even说话，因为这场见面原本就不在他的计划里。但是时隔四年后，再次听到Even低沉的嗓音，对他来说是一种别样的体验。  
“谁知道呢？”Isak清了清嗓子后回答。  
“这只是个玩笑，我随便说的。一个不怎么样的玩笑。”Even解释道，认真地没有一丝玩笑成份。Isak眨了眨眼睛，选择不去想太多。沉默再次蔓延，Isak依旧盯着地面。“所以你过得怎么样？”Even再次打破沉默。一直以来都是他，他总是那个推动他们前进的人。不耐心的那个。  
“马马虎虎。”Isak含糊道，这就是他对这个fantastic的对话的一点贡献了。“你呢？“他大起胆子快速抬头看了Even一眼，想看他是不是在看着他，但是他没有，Isak觉得还好。他没有觉得很失望，他竟然还渴望着Even的关注。  
“不错，”Even语气冷淡，蓝色的眼睛看着周围，Isak盯着他的侧脸看了一会儿，视线又转回了草地，雨已经停了，“我和两个朋友在哥本哈根开了一家小型制作公司，我们在筹划制作第二部电影，我希望可以成功，那感觉会很棒，现在正在寻找资金。我的父母也都很好，我享受着频繁的性爱。所以，我没什么好抱怨的。”哥本哈根和性爱两个词在Isak脑中回响，他看到Even在笑。他突然觉得有些不真实。  
“挺好。”Isak勉强笑了笑，他又偷偷看了Even一眼，正巧Even也在看他，目光相遇。跟他保持对视是一种挑战，惊讶的是，这次是Even先转开了视线。  
又一阵沉默。而且上帝，这不安的沉默令人心烦意乱，Isak有些不能忍受，于是想着就Even最新的项目提一些问题，正说一半，被一阵不熟悉的手机铃声打断了，Even从外套中拿出手机，Isak小心地看着他。“Hey，怎么了？”Isak不生气他们被打断了。当然不。他也不生气Even接了电话而他本来可以忽略它。他们现在什么都不是，只是旧相识罢了，Isak不会把它放在心上。“我差不多午夜的时候会到。”  
这可真是很尴尬，Isak想，介入Even和明显不是他的亲友之间的对话。下意识的，Isak把脸更深地埋进了围巾里，走开了几步好屏蔽他前男友与他爱人之间的谈话。男人还是女人，Isak想知道，是像他一样有着典型的挪威金色头发，还是有着黑皮肤的外国人。  
“好的，那么过会儿见。”Even挂断了电话。Isak舔了舔嘴唇，这是他情绪不安时的一个习惯。  
这可真是一个不幸的，无意义的决定。  
Even叹了口气，把头转向他，“我该走了。”他跟自己点了点头，好像下了一个重大的决心。Isak看了他几眼，也点点头表示同意，他的血液迅速冷却，有一种难以言喻的感觉涌上心头，喉咙好像被哽住了，他大口吞咽了一下，但这感觉并没有消失。  
“我很高兴……一切都还好。在你的生活里，我的意思是说。”Isak轻声地，认真地说道，他给了Even一个友好的微笑。但是Even却因此突然地变得异常严肃。可能是条件反射，不管是什么，这都是非常生硬和突兀的，Isak顿时呆住了。他们凝视着彼此，被埋藏的痛苦在Isak心中汹涌复活，他的内心几乎崩溃，不过他没有表现出来。  
“你真好看，Isak。一直是。”脸红是瞬间的，迅速代替了原本的苍白，一个24岁的男人竟然只因为一句简单的称赞就脸红了，这可有点令人担忧。有那么若干分之一秒，Even的视线从他的眼睛移开，落在了他的嘴唇，Isak感觉到了，“你也是。”他脱口而出，语气相当急切。当然那确实是事实。  
Even走了，没有说再见，他们没有一丝肌肤接触。他离开时的步子非常大，几乎是匆忙的，像是乔装的逃难者。  
Isak呼吸到空气中Even留下的香气，他闭上眼睛，在嘴里品尝。


	3. III

本章翻译：ppppppppppray

Even那天晚上没有回家，第二天也没有，第三天也没有。他的父母不在镇上，他很可能是开着他父亲的车走了。Isak陷入了绝望，他已经联系了他能想到的所有人，也联系了他们的母亲，甚至报了警。  
“当一个躁郁症病人处于危险期的时候，他很可能会试图suicide[敏感词汇==]。”警察一副实事求是的样子，好像Isak不知道似的，好像他还不够自责万一Even做出些什么疯狂的事。在这三个晚上，他只睡了四个小时，恐惧将他笼罩，他无法入睡。经过三天不休止的搜索，他们于凌晨的时候在离奥斯陆很远的一个小村庄里找到了Even，他躺在湖边的石头上，像一个无用的累赘，胸口抱着个空酒瓶，已经是半昏迷状态，处在体温过低的边缘，浑身散发着酒气。  
他必须住院，即使他一恢复意识就大发脾气想要一个人待着。Isak以为这一系列事情已经让他足够崩溃，但是他发现事情还可以更糟，Even拒绝见他。所幸他没有遭受到什么身体上的暴力，但情感上的冷暴力让他不能忍受。Isak努力尝试，他坚持、恳求，泪水从他的脸颊滑落，但是Even依旧不为所动，他像一面无缝可入的墙。  
去探望母亲让他暂时从这些事中解脱了出来。她没有问他什么，只是跟他闲聊了一些最近在电视上看到的天启阴谋论之类的东西，告诉Isak要好好照顾自己，让他多靠近上帝，以使自己的灵魂可以得到拯救。Isak耐心地听着，假装很感兴趣，并出于礼貌时不时点点头，他意识到母亲没有可聊天的人。几年前，Isak可能会厉声打断她，但现在他很想念她，所以他愿意做出努力。她给了他家里做的曲奇饼干和一杯牛奶，Isak十分享受。天色暗了下来，当他们说再见的时候，他给了母亲一个紧紧的拥抱。她告诉他她爱他，不怎么习惯对父母表达感情的Isak害羞地回应，他也爱她。  
在Isak回父亲家的路上，天又变冷了一些。奥斯陆可能要比柏林冷一些，Isak猜想，他扯了扯围巾，把它围得更高一些，只露出了一双眼睛。走在故乡夜晚的街道上依旧是美好的。  
回到家的时候父亲已经做好了饭在等他，他很高兴Isak去看了他的母亲。吃饭的时候父亲问了他一些在学校工作上的事情，父亲的妻子也参与了他们的讨论。吃完饭后Isak收到了一条短信，他快速打开查阅。是来自Stefan的信息。Hey，宝贝。事情怎么样了？你明天中午到，对吗？到时我从办公室溜出来，我们一起吃午饭。照顾好自己，爱你。所以他还是在试图作出补偿。Isak也意识到他没有替他向Magnus问候，他没有给出回复，而是继续和父亲聊天，现在他们开始谈论政治。  
过了一会儿，他坐到沙发上，看着壁炉发呆，然后他给Jonas打了个电话。如果是别的情况下可能他们现在已经出去玩了，但是如今的状况他们都知道不合适，你不能在一个朋友正在经历痛苦的时候和另一个朋友出去狂欢。所以他们只是在电话上聊聊天，内容基本上是各自在做的一些事情，Jonas说他正在写一本社会学的书，顺便谈论了一下Mahdi的生活。对于两个不再每天见面的朋友来说，这是一次非常自在舒适的对话，Isak感到欣慰，即使他们现在住的很远，也依旧能保持紧密的关系。  
“你待得比我们久……”Jonas终于提起这个话题，隐藏在他们对话中的真正问题。  
“是的，”Isak说，随即又停下，房内有人在走动，他父亲和他的妻子正准备睡觉。  
“那么，一切都还好吗？”Isak感到有些窘迫即使Jonas现在并不能看到他。  
“是的，你知道，还不错。“这么一个含糊的回答，Jonas当然不会知道，但好在他的朋友不会追问。  
经过那些地狱般的日子之后，Isak和Even又有一个星期没有见面。期间无论Isak发多少短信，打多少电话给他，他都没有回应。而且老实说，尽管内心充斥着悲伤，Isak还是渐渐觉得累了。因为就像他的所有朋友说的那样，他并没有做错什么，没有犯罪，没有欺骗，没有辜负，他只是遵从内心的想法给出答案，他有选择的权利，所以那才叫proposal，而不是该死的命令。尽管他爱他，他也承认，Even是不公平的。  
“我们结束了。”某天晚上和Jonas坐在公园里抽烟，Isak伤心地告诉他。  
“别那么说，伙计。你需要给Even时间，让他整理好自己，然后你们再好好谈谈，想想怎么解决。”Isak已经哭过很多次，所以这次他强迫自己把眼泪憋了回去。  
“他不会再见我了，Jonas。他不想再和我有任何关系。”  
但是Even来了。一天下午Isak刚下课，看到Even正在外面等他。唱歌表白的事情已经广泛传开，因此Isak的同学认出他就是那个被拒绝的可怜家伙，他意识到了两人之间的紧张气氛，赶紧走开了。  
“Hei.”Even说。他看起来比较清醒，比之前平静了很多，但是并没有恢复得很好，眼角还是红的，眼中布满了忧郁，脸色也比平时苍白了很多。看起来整个人都很阴郁。  
惊讶于他的出现，Isak舔了舔嘴唇，感到有些吞咽困难。“Hei.”他低声回应，发出一声带着颤抖的叹息。  
“我们需要谈谈。”Even说，不是询问的语气。确实需要，Isak想。  
回家的路上异常尴尬。他们坐了公交车，站在彼此身边，但是全程没有说一句话，甚至没有一个眼神交流。他们同居近一年的公寓不大，令Isak感到心碎的是，他们即将要以这样一个苦涩的结局来毁掉之前在这个地方创造的所有美好记忆。  
门关上之后，他们面对面站着，各自靠着一面墙。  
“我的脸丢大了，”Even直入主题，“我成为了一个笑柄。该死，事实上我变成了一个被模仿的对象。Isak，你知道吗？全世界都在取笑我，所以谢谢你，非常感谢你让我出名了！”  
Isak摇头，“别那样挖苦我，我很抱歉那些人都TMD是白痴，但是别假装你是唯一一个受害者。你失踪了三天，Even！我担心地都快生病了！”  
Isak并不想吼，但压力过大使他失控。而Even同样也是如此。“别把这归咎到我身上来！是你导致我那么做的，Isak！你让我相信，你爱我就像我爱你一样多！我TMD结束了一段四年的关系只为了和你在一起，我跟母亲借钱支付这个公寓前两个月的房租，只为了我们有一个共同的家，如果你说要月亮，我也会给你，如果那不够，那么还有星星！但是你……你甚至不能说一句yes。”Even感到筋疲力尽，他觉得心里很空，甚至没有力气哭。他就像个幽灵在朝着Isak吼。Isak震惊自己竟然对别人有着这样的影响力。他们的幸福怎么能以这种方式消失。曾经在他身上发生过的最美好的东西在溜走，像水一样，从他的指缝中流失。而水，是无法留住的。  
Isak坚持着与Even的对视，不管那多么伤人。“你现在决定把所有的事情怪在我身上，是吗？把责任推给我很容易。好，行吧。我是说了no，我伤害了你，但我希望你原谅我，因为不管你是否相信，伤害你并不是什么值得骄傲的事。但是你要明白，结婚对我来说不会改变任何事，现在是，也许永远都是，我不知道，我不能代表十年后的自己，但是现在……一张纸不是我感受到的，戒指也不是，我感受到的是你。只有你，Even。和我在一起，在我的身体里。那不是因为一张契约，而是我的心。”Isak在恳求，用他的眼神和语言，用他伸出的手，但是Even躲开了。  
因为在那一刻，Even的理智被蒙蔽，心中的怨恨超过了爱。  
父亲去睡觉后，客厅只剩下了Isak一个人，他现在不再轻易熬夜到凌晨4点，但是10点钟睡觉还是太早了。所以他又在客厅待了一会儿，膝盖上盖了个毛毯开始看电影。当Stefan第二次发来信息的时候他才想起来之前的信息还没回复。Hey， 我猜你还在生气？听着，我很抱歉，但是你也知道我有多忙，我不能不提前通知就请假。我为你的朋友感到遗憾，真的，我不想你认为我是一个冷血的混蛋。我们不要再为此争吵了好吗？ 已经等不及要见你了。爱你。  
Isak盯着屏幕，手指没有动。他关掉了电视，坐起来去了厕所，然后又坐回到沙发上，终于开始回复。没关系。明天见。他在加上我也爱你之前停顿住了，然后迅速按下了发送键以防止自己后悔，紧接着扔掉了手机，好像它烧了起来似的。Isak讨厌说谎。出柜的好处之一是自由和真实的感觉。不必再为了某个理由伪装让他感觉生活充满了生机和力量，然而现在，他又开始过上了fake life。所以现在看来，即使出了柜，你还是可能会背叛你自己的本性。  
尽量小心地不发出声音，Isak去厨房冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒，他喝了一大口，酒精一直是个好东西。墙上挂钟的滴答滴答声是现在房间里唯一的声音，因此当短信提示声再次响起的时候，他听到了，估计是Stefan的。不是他现在想要的。  
他喝完最后一滴酒后感到有些困，他终于精疲力尽。他确认房子里的灯全都关掉之后，刷完牙走向了卧室，当他开始脱他的连帽衫的时候，他听到有人在敲门，声音很弱，Isak皱着眉怀疑自己是否听错了，但是敲门声再次响起，连续敲了三下，声音只比刚才响了一点点。大半夜的这种没有预料的造访有点令人……至少可以说是有些古怪的，Isak并不多疑，但他看过不少美国恐怖电影，因此尽管当他穿回连帽衫想去窗边看看情况时，他的脉搏跳动得越来越快，也绝不代表他是一个胆小鬼。  
然而窗帘的背后并不是什么恶魔小丑，尽管Isak表现的好像他看到的就是一样。


	4. IV

本章翻译：ppppppppppray + SKAMles

“爱需要作出努力，Isak。你完全否定了这个想法，甚至没有要求给你一点时间来考虑。你最初的反应就是一个大写的no，已经足够说明你的态度。”Even不再看他，不是因为他不能，而是因为他不想，他看起来已经接受他们的命运而不再费力反抗。Isak握紧了拳头。  
“首先，这不是一个大写的no，你说的好像我站到屋顶上大声喊了似的，事实上我只是几乎说不出话来。第二，要求给一点时间来考虑是可行的吗？别告诉我是，因为根本不是！高调的当众求婚没有给你任何思考的时间，每一个人都在起哄，最好让你在3秒之内就答应。第三，你怎么敢说我没有作出努力。你怎么敢！在遇见你之间我一直深藏在柜子里！你认为我没有挣扎吗？我为自己对你的迷恋感到害怕，Even！但是我和你在一起是那么开心，这给了我力量去接受真实的自己，并因为和你约会而感到骄傲！你是我的第一个男朋友，你TMD很清楚，我是害怕，我缺乏经验，但我想和你一起做每一件事，那就是我的勇敢！我让过去恐同的自己滚开，让他睁大眼睛看看清楚，我现在正在和一个男人做爱，并且沉浸其中！所以你怎么敢否定这个，你别想把它从我身上夺走！ ”Isak几乎是在喊，声音沙哑而充斥着痛苦，他的手指着自己，心好像要撕裂一样。  
Even艰难地吞咽了一下，好像在努力忽略因Isak的这番剖白而升起的愧疚感。“那不是为了我。出柜是你自己的事，那是为了你自己好。”  
“你怎么可以这样说……“Isak轻声喃语，不可置信地摇着头。“我刚才说了，是我对你的爱给了我勇气出柜。因为我想要我们，你和我，在一起，因为我相信我们之间的爱。看起来……你根本没在听？好吧，如果你已经下定了决心，那么这场对话还有什么意义？”  
Even闭上了眼睛，眼睑在颤抖。“我下定了决心？”他的声音听起来脆弱又飘忽。当他睁开眼的时候，他看向Isak，目光生冷澄澈。Isak知道他正在抑制悲伤。“当我现在看着你的时候，我会不由自主地想起那张完全拒绝的脸，好像和我结婚是一个最荒谬，你最不想要的主意。我发誓我尝试忘记，但那个画面镶嵌在了我的脑海里，它在深深地伤害我，我怕它最终会导致我恨你，我不想要那样。”  
Isak觉得身体在失去知觉，Even的每一个字都在一点一点撕碎他的灵魂。很快他就会只剩下一个躯壳，一个他自己的影子。“我宁愿离开你，然后记住你是那个甜蜜地朝我笑的漂亮男孩，而不是现在萦绕在我脑海中的这个陌生的你。”  
“我唯一的错误只是对一个问题说了no.”Isak呐呐，无比挫败。  
“我是在明确地请求你和我一起度过余生，而不是问你是否喜欢粉色。”Even反击，声音充满苦涩。Isak感到疲惫万分，没有力气再去提高嗓音，他从来没有觉得离Even那么远，即使他们站的这么近。  
“我是那么爱你，爱到我无法用言语去组织。但是我不会因为做了一个我有权利去决定的选择而愧疚。因为当你抛出一个问题的时候，你就应该有所准备会得到一个否定的答案。准备婚礼需要很多时间和金钱，但是现在，无论你还是我，两样东西都没有。我目前需要专注我的学业，这你也知道。事实上，你或许不知道，我的老师一直让我去参加一个德国的交流项目，但是TMD要6个月，我知道你会对此感到不安，所以我没有告诉你，反正我也很可能会拒绝这个offer，因为我一想到要留你一个人这么长的时间就觉得不能忍受。”这是真的。他早几个星期前就可以申请了，他的老师告诉他这绝对会是一段很有意义的经历，但是Isak一直在拖延没有作出最终的决定，只因为他顾忌自己敏感的男朋友，他知道Even不会很好地接受这件事情，他可能会怀疑Isak是厌倦了他或者和某个网上认识的德国小伙儿有些什么，Isak不想因为一个并不急迫的行程而让他们的关系出现危机。  
又一阵加深痛苦的沉默，然后Even说，“现在没什么可以阻止你了。”  
“好，很显然，你TMD就热衷于把自己想象成受害者。”Even离开靠着的墙向卧室走去，但Isak还在继续说，“因为如果你不是那么固执地非要把这件事情带入到某些戏剧性的电影场景里，我们是可以找到解决的办法的。这次是哪部电影，哈，Even？”  
Even突然转身回来，一把将他推到了墙上，两只手固定着他的脸，居高临下地看着他，眼神如冰。“这很low。”Even不屑地嘘了一声，手上的温度像是要烫着他的皮肤。  
Isak被吓到了，瞪大了眼睛，他觉得自己变得渺小而脆弱无助。“如果你认为我是为了某些drama而假装内心千疮百孔，那么只能说你一点都不了解我。”他们的鼻子碰在一起，从前这个场景只会出现在他们Eskimo kiss[1]的时候。Isak想要哭。  
“你是想打我吗？”他低声问，尽管想假装无所谓，但脆弱的样子已经出卖了他。Even放开了他，慢慢地后退了几步，他意识到自己刚才吓到了Isak，感到后悔。  
“相信我Isak，在我碰你一根手指头之前，我会先把自己的手砍下来。”Even认真地说，带着他能够给予的全部真诚。  
Isak还在状态中不能回神，呼吸声轻弱地像一只脆弱的小鸟，直到他听到卧室中传来声响，“Even？”他向卧室走去，绝望地看到Even把行李扔到床上，开始整理行李。虽然他早就有所预料，但是悲伤依旧席卷了他的胸膛。“我是不是要跪下来求你？”他讽刺，实际上马上就要忍不住哭出来。  
“不必了，这个姿势对你而言毫无意义。”Even轻蔑地回击，手中忙着从柜子里拿他的衣服。他们的柜子，在他们的房间。Isak过去认为那些诗人都是在过分夸大心碎的痛苦，但是现在当他经历这一切的时候，他才明白那感觉真的就跟你的心被扯出来一样。也许他讨厌的那些浅俗的伤感歌曲并不像他想的那样肤浅。  
“Let’s make it official, then.”他艰难地吐出这几个字，声音小得他不确定Even有没有听见。但是他听见了，他的动作顿时停了下来，好像被卡主了一动不动。Isak不得不靠着门框，以确保自己不会像失去线绳的提线木偶一样散架。Even挣扎着把话说了出来，“我想我不能再跟你多待一天。”  
Isak的第一反应是去整理头发。他的心跳的厉害，像有锤子在敲打胸膛，但他不会激动，为什么要？只是Even而已。“只是Even，”他喃喃，做了几个深呼吸。这才不是这些年来他第一次感受到像是电流一样的东西在他全身的经脉里流串。  
当Isak开门时，Even明显有些不安，一种他在葬礼上没有出现的脆弱情绪。因为寒冷，他的脸颊和鼻子冻的通红，看起来有些孩子气的可爱。Isak太过兴奋，一时舌头打结了。不过他恢复了过来。  
“Hey，”他的声音温柔，舔着嘴唇害羞地微笑。但是Even却没有回给他笑容。Isak注意到他的背上背着一个包，他想起来之前听到的对话——他是要去机场。  
“原谅我，”Even突然说。他看起来很矛盾，好像脑海中正在进行天人交战。  
Isak感到困惑，他眯着眼，探究地看着Even，“什么？”.  
Even没有作解释。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后吻了他。  
Isak知道他陷入了麻烦之中，因为他没有推开Even。  
这不是一个open-mouth的吻，Even只是捧着他的脸，重重而快速地把自己的嘴唇压向他的，就像一个因为和朋友打赌输了而去亲吻他暗恋对象的笨拙少年。Isak困惑地站着，想知道自己是不是在做梦，他甚至没记得闭眼，直至一吻结束。他甚至也没来得及好好品尝它。Even的脸上是不确定和歉意，好像他刚才实施了什么犯罪，他眼中含泪，躲开了Isak困惑的视线，然后低下头，向黑夜中走去。  
他走向了一辆看起来一直在等他的出租车，沮丧的背影逐渐消失在黑色的阴影中，带着Isak的希望。  
Even就像18世纪徘徊在村庄里危险而又美丽的神秘吸血鬼，身上带着不可抗拒的吸引力，Isak仿佛被一根不可见的绳索拉向了他。他的心中翻涌起海上暴风雨般的怒吼。  
”Even!”他大喊，腹中像是有一团火在燃烧，此刻，尽管还在痛苦折磨的阴影中，但他不在乎了。当Isak在挪威冬天的半夜，穿着袜子全速奔跑，呼吸之间全是冰冷的空气和压抑的渴望时，Stefan是谁？当不知所措的Even将这颗撞向他身体，最终落入他怀中的“陨石”抱住，并且绝望地摸索寻找他的嘴唇时，他们之间灵魂伴侣式的契合再次拷问了这个问题。

一刹那，Isak只觉得脑海中的火花扯破虚空，激起了每一寸体肤的色彩与躁动，他的灵魂悬浮起来，撞进Even怀里的那一刻仿佛逃离了沉重的世界。他们像两个喝醉了的傻瓜一般紧紧纠缠。缠绵缱绻。Isak再也不愿同Even分开了，他的手指野蛮地卷入Even的发丝中，拉扯，纠缠，搅乱一切。回击式的，Even的手掌摸索过Isak的衣角，揉搓着那衣服之下紧致、温热的身体。

他们吻过每一滴未曾流下的泪，每一通没有回音的电话，每一次未曾共同倾泻的欲望。Even疯狂地吞噬着Isak的灵魂和肉体，Isak悉数收下，努力回应他的侵略，沦陷于他唇舌中喷涌的激情，在Even的带领下重拾起过去那分分秒秒错过的快乐。

Even抬起手来抚过Isak的面颊，屏息深深地望他，望着他深邃的眼中映出自己的轮廓。他们的鼻尖相互摩挲，分享着每一口令人窒息的呼吸。Isak久久地回望着他，用他那深情忠诚地像小狗般的眼神盯着Even，而他身上单薄的衣服和奔腾的情感让他不住颤抖。

一个无需言说的默契维持着他们间的沉默。这是一种怕连多说一个字词都会扼杀平衡的恐惧。

然后，Even轻轻地、缓缓地拉开距离，他的指尖流连于Isak的脸颊，直到最后一瞬——Isak不愿意放开他的大衣，紧紧攥着它好像那是最后一根救命稻草——

他的双臂垂落在两侧，Even已经触不可及。

尽管他的内心仍在燃烧着，Isak除了目送Even坐上出租车离开以外，什么都做不了。

一个人，光着脚。

夜晚寒得彻骨。


	5. V

Isak坐在飞机上靠窗的位置，脸上挂着笑意。他闭上眼睛，昨晚的点点滴滴在他脑中回现，脉搏加速。他回忆起自己的指尖勾勒出Even的唇时，因为紧张和激动而微微颤抖。Isak身旁坐着的一位老妇人正好奇地打量着他，他在注意到了，脸色顿红，立刻换上一副“我很直”的样子。“昨晚有人敲门了吗？还是我在做梦？”他想起今天早上在他前往机场前和爸爸一起吃早餐时被这样问道。

Isak差点被他的咖啡呛住，挤出了一个笑容说：“肯定是你在做梦吧。老爹你是真的老了。”

为了不撞上Stefan，Isak决定一落地就直奔学校，好让他有理由避免和他一起吃午饭，接着一整个下午都呆在学校里。光是想起与Stefan见面就让他紧张。他不知应该在与Even重逢之后如何面对Stefan。他怎么又勇气去面对他现在的男朋友。

他该怎么回应Stefan的热情——这些担心全部都在那个晚上发生了。早早地宣布自己很累之后，Isak比平日里更早地上床休息，希望Stefan能从他的话里听出他想一个人好好休息的暗示。所以在Stefan在晚些时候来到这个房间，摸索到床上紧紧搂住他的时候，Isak只好战战兢兢地装睡起来。Stefan细碎、轻柔的吻落在Isak的脸颊上，Isak紧张地咽了口口水。

“Hey，”Stefan轻轻唤他，他温热的呼吸包围着Isak的耳朵，手掌摩擦着他的手臂，“我很想你。”即便是一个处也知道这句话到底是什么意思。

“亲爱的，我累了。”Isak喃喃道。Stefan的手从膀子一路摸索到了Isak的小腹，又悄悄地摩擦着Isak内裤的边缘。Isak无法拒绝，这意味已经非常明显了。他们从来都没有拒绝过对方，Isak担心Stefan会从他的眼睛里看出他内心正在悄悄发生的改变。眼睛可不会骗人。但他又觉得这也许是一个补偿的机会。这是他的责任。于是他放弃拒绝，冷冷地等待着Stefan享用自己。

Isak在被从背后抱起的时候，并没有说话。

“我爱你。”Stefan接着在他耳边絮语，回答他的是沉默。  
\----

当Isak决定转学的时候，那感觉更像是完成医生给他制定的治疗方案，身边的每个人都觉得这对Isak来说是一个非常正确的决定。他和Even原来住的公寓现在已经租给了另外一对年轻的伴侣，Isak给自己租了一间小小的卧室。

当然，他并没有走出来。

他克制着自己不在那些一直帮助他的朋友面前崩溃，只在无法承受的时候才躲进狭小的卫生间，将支离破碎的自己一块一块重新拼接起来。身边的所有事都让他想起Even，那个在那天带走了一切的人，那个让他们永远都无法再见的人。

Isak搬进那间毫无生气的卧室第一天，盯着墙发了会儿呆，接着将头整夜地埋在枕头里，咸涩的泪水或许是那间房里唯一温暖的东西。

Isak在他的新卧室里度过的第一个夜晚很简单。埋在枕头里流泪，和盯着墙发呆。整夜。

从那时起，他几乎每一个夜晚都会烂醉如泥，湮没在迷惘和混沌中。那段日子暗无天日。Jonas, Magnus, Madhi或是些在Uni认识的新朋友，不知道多少次把他昏死的身体抬进一辆辆出租车，不知道多少次在一个个角落发现呕吐出胃酸的他。Isak不知停歇。他想做的唯一的事情，就是用尽一切办法让自己麻木，而每当朋友们警告他，他的生活已经一团糟时，他一遍遍声称自己只是在享受美好的单身生活。只不过Jonas一直都知道。他知道Isak在故意撕碎和摧残他自己，因为他感受不到自己存在的价值。Even一直是Isak的第一个男人和第一段认真的感情——所以这般崩裂与“享受生活”一点关系都没有。

Isak超负荷的部分还有性生活。Isak完全不挑剔——他和任何他在某个gay吧里眼神相锁的人亲热，和他近身研磨，在厕所的隔间里互相释放。不同的男人在夜里和他回家然后在第二天清晨离开，Isak香甜地睡着，赤裸的他，肮脏的床单。有一回Even的名字滑出他的喉头，身上的男人太专心以至于没有注意——而当有一回他和一个恰好叫Even的男人上床时，Isak大声呻吟着这个名字，一遍一遍，好像他是一个黄片演员。

他的父母和朋友试图将他拯救回来，有时会发生激烈的争吵，但至少这样能让Isak停止坠进更深的深渊。一切终止于他在gay吧和人打了一架后被送进医院，因为这个人目睹了Isak和其男朋友调情的全过程。“在你无尽的痛楚里堕落不会让Even回到你的身边。你们结束了。而你，作为一个聪明的自爱的男孩，是时候清醒起来了，然后他妈的赶紧回到你自己的人生轨道上去。”他的爸爸这么说，响亮而清晰。Isak感觉自己像一个因为偷了糖果而被叱责的小孩子。

他被录取的消息来得很是时候，于是Isak踏上了前去柏林的旅程，他在那里待了6个月。他厌恶这事情的僵硬走向，像极了那些烂俗片段，一个心碎的人离家万里只为了把残破的过去丢在身后——但是Isak很快地意识到，无论代价如何，能让他忘记Even就是值得的。他被一个心善的家庭“领养”了——可以这么说吧，这个家庭专门为外国学生提供住宿。在第一周里Isak只能用英语交流，但是听德国人说话、看德语书、用德语上课的日常让他比想象的学得还要快。他很快乐。

以这种状态持续了三个月后，Isak遇到了Stefan，一个同学的表弟。他们在那个同学的生日派对上相遇，一触即发。几乎在第一眼Isak就被他吸引了，至少从身体上来说是的。他是个拥有完美深肤色的男人，双眸深邃又带着一种还未成熟的绿，比Isak稍矮那么一些。风度翩翩。他们交谈许久，然后交换电话号码。两天之后，他们还一起去看了场电影——同一晚——Stefan匍匐着，趴在了地上。

他们之间的情感维系了三个月。相互逗笑，互相陪伴，当然，最重要的，还有疯狂的sex。至少在这件事上，Isak有他的主动权，或许那只是因为Isak根本没有在意Stefan的感受。对Isak来说，他们是彼此很好的性伙伴，对于保持这样的关系他显得乐得其所——尽管当Steafan在他们上次性爱之后变得有些情绪化，Isak就开始猜疑，这不安的情绪是他自己也无法控制的。

柏林交换学习结束后，Isak对神经科学领域的热爱渐长，从长远打算，他本是抗拒回到奥斯陆的，但现在他不得不。不过，能再次见到他的老朋友让Isak有些许的高兴。直到毕业，Isak的日子被分割成规整的部分，学习，聚会，学习，或是去一些无关紧要的、只是为了性爱的约会，接着更多地学习。不留一点空隙，幸福彻底地将Even遗忘。他们之间的故事已经结束，Isak不时这样提醒自己。在他们分手后的两年半里，Isak持续过着平淡雷同的生活，直到有一天，他在街上为母亲的生日而买花时，突然听见Des’Ree的“Kissing You”从旧收音机里缓缓流泄，看见花店柜台的收纳员侧耳倾听，而他的内心蓦然坍塌——曾经他花了好大的功夫才让Even承认，他们的初吻是被“Romeo + Juliet”中的池景所启发的，所以按逻辑来说，这首歌在他们的情歌列表中绝对能占一席之地。

最近，他在柏林的人际网总算是起作用了，在长时间申请零工仍没有结果后，Isak一毕业就给德国的一个朋友写了一封信解释自己现在的状况，详细讲明了他现在愿意接受任何与专业相关的职业。当两周之后还是没有得到消息的Isak慢慢失去希望时，他的那个朋友终于回复了，说在教职人员内部有空位——一个教授正在脑老化方面寻找助手，想要著一篇文章，而这个教授需要的就是能够提供大量参考资料摘要的人。Isak几乎是直接进入了这个岗位。

和Stefan之前的艳遇一直萦绕在Isak的心头，就像是一个来自德国的精美纪念品。降落在柏林的几天后，这个男人在Facebook上联系了他。他现在单身，而Isak正急需且热衷于开始一段新的生活。他们在一起玩了两个月，然后开始正式约会。一个月后，Isak搬进了他的公寓。Stefan的公寓像颗炸弹，炸开了新的生活。


	6. VI

VI

 

距离Magnus母亲的葬礼已经过去了一周。在Isak走出地铁站去办公室的路上，他收到了一条来自未知号码的短信。他的心比他的眼睛先做出了猜测。

 

可不知怎么地，Isak一整天——这要求极强的自控力——都没有看它。

 

但到了晚上，Isak忍不住了。他在公园里找了条长凳坐下，仔细地检查了四周的情况，好像他即将要执行什么秘密任务似的。然后深吸了一口气，因为他明白这条短信多多少少包含着些真相。他的手指僵硬着，几乎要点不开信息的图标，尽管他内心的叫嚣已经强烈到要喷涌出来。

 

是首诗。这一发现让Isak震颤地格外厉害，他不得不停下然后看向别处，心底里迸出一连串咒骂。

 

不过看下去的欲望战胜了疼痛。欲望。Isak一目十行地略读着，好像这就能够减轻他内心的焦灼一般。“一切的一切把我推向你/ 仿佛梦一场/ 衣袂间迷人的香气/ 光影无尽的堆叠/ 群立成城的钢铁之林/ 像一艘艘船筏/将我带向你/ 朝你航行/ 而你在林立的岛屿里/ 孤立无援地等我.”

 

他的心被猛地击中了。他的血液沸腾，不是因为愤怒。还有谁在如此浮华的世界里执着地喜欢爱情诗歌，还有谁会有这么一个念旧文艺的灵魂。这是设问句，因为Isak知道答案。

 

一个微笑，隐隐的、小小地微笑，开在他的唇边，衬着他颊边浮起的玫瑰色红晕，好看极了。

 

\---

 

“在我看来，性的不同层面在电影荧幕上几乎从没有被呈现出来过。对于我个人来说，这很让我困惑，因为这恰恰是我，还有很多我认识的人们，所共同认可和追求的一面，我们也多次谈论过这一话题。实际上，除了同性恋以外，还有很大一部分的形象不为普通人所知，而我觉得，艺术和电影有着将这一部分展示给世界的责任。噢，我这里不是说教的意思。我不喜欢说教，不喜欢那种高高在上、摆出恩赐态度的语言，你懂吧？说教别人？那是学校该做的事，而电影是一个展现不同视角的平台。所以我更喜欢‘展现’这一说法，这意味着我们把日常生活中常常被边缘化的东西情节化，不一定要政治正确，只要确保它真实明了，而那些参与其中的人们能够感同身受。这就是我们想要通过这部电影达到的目标。”

 

这是对电影《溺水的男孩》导演Even Bech N?sheim的专访。Isak正在图书管里带着耳机看，心里被一种奇怪的瘙痒填满。这是Even的第一部电影，凭借着它，他拿到了文凭。尽管在Google上没有很多相关信息，在一些独立影评网站上还是能找到关于它的评论，在IMDb上它得到了6.8分，被描述为一部黑色喜剧。这个采访视频来自于一个小型英国电影节，专门为欧洲新锐电影导演而设。

 

然而，当他看见Even Instagram上的照片时，脸上蠢蠢的笑渐渐隐去了。特别是，某些照片。在一大堆黑白的、嬉皮士风格的、充满极简美学和对pop文化中个别偶像致敬的照片里，有一些别人的照片。那些漂亮的镜头，维持着高雅的风调。男人或女人，摆着做作的姿势，对焦模糊——一张Even在和一个女孩拼酒的近照，一张躺在他面前的全裸男人的鸟瞰照，一个身着衣不蔽体的真丝长袍的女人优雅地坐在窗沿上，还有一张，Even和另一个男人近身舌吻的照片。

 

多少年过去了，Isak一直控制着自己不在网络上搜索关于Even的一切，一是因为他已经放下了这段感情，他有更多更积极的事情要做，二来是他的精神状况受不了第二次崩塌。现在正在吞噬他全身的嫉妒无时不刻提醒着他控制自我是多么明智的决策。当Isak的老板走近坐在他面前，并带来了两杯咖啡准备长谈下周的安排时，Isak飞快地关掉页面，全程分心的他魂飞天外，等老板Florian问起的时候通通怪在了失眠上。

 

\---

 

诗歌连载停了几天，然后重新回血。几乎每一天Isak都能收到一条新的短信，一篇比一篇激情，带着不容拒绝的坚定和爱，一度让Isak在洗澡时爆发大规模危机。而命运仿佛在捉弄他，一个清晨，当Stefan来到他的身边时，Isak正完全沉溺于由新短信引起的粉色泡泡。“当你如同天使躺在我臂弯/ 毫无遮挡的头伏在我下颚/ 你的身体慢慢侵占了我/ 柔弱无力的生死依偎/ 那美感胜过我一整个年少追星的向往/ 而我心呢喃爱你的絮语/ 一直一直/ 日生新鲜。”

 

Stefan好像完全无视了他男朋友脑中正在愈演愈烈的混乱和小型爆炸，他的吻一路向下。这当然很好，毕竟Isak正欲火焚身，享受着他们已经几周没有过的亲密感觉，他的手压着Stefan的头，强迫着他向下，向下。

 

不过也许有一丝可能，被狂喜所编织的密网缠绕得神志不清的Isak，只是把Stefan的唇舌错认成了另一个人的。这个秘密他必须深埋在心底。

 

\---

 

一天晚上，他们受到了朋友的晚餐邀约。当Isak在浴室里刷牙，Stefan在卧室穿衣以做准备时，Isak听到了他手机发出的短信提示音。恐慌如电流串过他全身，强烈到他几乎站不稳。他完全把保持冷静这一基本原则抛向脑后，飞奔穿过房间抓起手机，成功地赢得了Stefan怀疑的目光。

 

“在等一条重要的短信？”他声音里的讽刺味道很重。当Isak看到那条新短信只不过是他妈妈发给他的又一段无聊圣经时，他意识到自己的过度机敏毫无意义。如果他可以通过撞墙来抵消Stefan被激起的怀疑，他一定会这么做的。

 

“实际上是Ja....”Isak随便编了个名字，企图用故作轻松的微笑糊弄过去。

 

“是Florian…他让我去，um。约一个人做采访，怎么说，这个人发表的观点在神经系统学界很有威信。然而他的行程全满了，目前采访实在是太难，你懂得吧。所以...我期盼着他能给我回个信，显然我表现得太激动了。”

 

“好的，”Stefan点点头，接着穿上上衣，却一直盯着Isak。隐匿在一幅友好的面孔下，Stefan目光里透出类似于挑衅的意味。“然后呢？”

 

“来的短信竟然不是他！太糟糕了。只是我妈妈......我妈妈她。”Isak突然轻笑了起来，向Stefan的方向晃了晃他的手机，希望自己看起来像是这房间里最最单纯、最毫无心事的人——顺便弥补了他愚蠢地将手机带回浴室的事实。

 

问题是Stefan不是个白痴。从那晚起，他的态度开始慢慢转变，直到现在的即将爆发的愤怒，但Isak并不能因为Stefan脑中深存的不信任而怪他什么。当Isak彻夜不眠，一遍遍地回想曾经，身旁昏昏欲睡的Stefan仿佛也成为了他的压力之一。

 

在确认Stefan不被惊醒之后，Isak小心翼翼地起床，拿着手机蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅。沉浸于黑暗，他坐在沙发上翻看所有从那个陌生号码发来的简讯。这些怪诞浪漫的词句随着极具加快的心速被他一遍遍地默念重读，不知何时嘴角已经勾起一个情不自禁的浅笑。

 

Isak费了很大力气才摁下删除键。一条接着一条，他对自己气恼不已——不过这才是最明智的决定。过于执着不是件好事。然后，他终于鼓起勇气。Isak要打给Even。他丝毫不在意现在正值午夜，他的冲动应当立刻停止。他等着，他好像能感到耳内血管的猛烈跳动。手机嗡嗡响了六声，他接电话了，Isak深吸一口气。“现在才，早上5点？你是？”

 

如果不是他的神经系统在捉弄他的话，Isak确信这个又高又尖的嗓音不是Even。也就说明了这个人——这个丹麦的女人——正睡在Even的身旁，现实的残酷给了Isak一记重拳以至于他想即刻砸毁这台愚蠢的手机。最后，他还是努力克制了自己的冲动，试图表现得像一个文明人。Isak清了清喉咙，压低声音说道。

 

“抱歉，”他盲目地咕哝着，还是不敢相信自己正与一个刚上过Even的女人讲着话。“你说英语么？请问我可以和Even说话么？”

 

“这是在开玩笑嘛？谁他妈是Even？拜托，现在才早上五点......我确定你打错电话了。”

 

“什么？不可能。”Isak说，眉毛纠结困惑地拧在了一起。“我......你不知道谁是Even？这不是Even的电话号码吗？Even Bech Næsheim。”

 

“天哪，不是的。我叫Mikaela，这辈子从来没听说过那个人，我要挂了，上帝啊。”

 

然后那个女人挂了电话，只留Isak质问疑惑的话如鲠在喉。

 

在他所设想过的一切场景中，这可能是排在最末位的。事实上，这种情况根本就没有被设想过。Isak呆坐在那里，失神于那些自己曾发誓是Even发来的情诗之中，却发现到头来自己一直是错得最彻底最可笑的那位。更糟糕的是，Isak并没有为此而感心安，失望沮丧占据心头——他是唯一一个值得责备的人，妄想着这些从未被署名的简讯就是Even发来的。

 

就好像Isak自己愚弄了自己。

 

可悲的是，因为他的怀疑，因为他仍在否认接受这样的事实，Isak又打了一遍。

 

“你怎么了，你到底是谁？”那个女孩很快就接了电话。Isak觉得羞耻极了，庆幸着这个人看不见自己的长相模样。

 

“听着，我很抱歉。让我......让我解释下——

 

“我一小时后就得起床了——”

 

“我很抱歉，我会尽快的。Um，”Isak粗鲁疯狂地抓了几下他的后脑。“只是。我收到了几条......um，诗。像是爱情诗那样的，从这个号码发过来的，同一个电话号码。然后，我只是在想——”

 

“等等。Shit. Shit!”

 

“怎么了？”Isak一下振作起来，那个女人依旧在电话里用丹麦语在咒骂着什么。“Shit.听着......fuck. Oh my God. 对不起，是我的不好。”

 

“怎么回事？”Isak现在还是一头雾水。在这其中，唯一持续不变的是他对于自己将一切希望系于虚无之上而感到万分愚蠢。

 

“是我拨错号码了。我......试着联系前男友，他换了电话号码，这是个.......很长的故事，我只是。是我的错，我很抱歉，这太尴尬了。从没想过他会回信给我。”她发出一阵自嘲的欢笑，听起来却是如此悲伤，Isak感觉糟糕透了。

 

在她重新开口前，有一段尴尬的沉默。“能请你忘记这一切么？这真的很尴尬。”

 

“好的。”对谈话失去了所有的兴趣，Isak任由双眼在楼层间失去了焦距。

 

“真的很抱歉。”

 

“没关系。再见。”Isak先行挂断了电话，像垃圾一样把它扔到一边。这简直是个惊奇新颖的故事，他这么告诉自己。但现在他身上好像被抽走一些重量。没有一个心智正常的人会想从前任那里收到情诗，更何况这个人已经进入下一段稳定的感情关系了。那个吻并不意味着什么，Isak现在又可以全身心地关注Stefan了，就像在葬礼之前那样。

 

拖着步伐回到卧室，Isak跌入床里，依偎、紧紧靠近他的爱人。Stefan感觉到了他，缓缓翻过身，半梦半醒地微微睁开双眼。

 

“抱着我？”Isak请求道，脆弱无助地颤抖得像个孩子，一只手臂紧环Stefan的腰际。Stefan没有回答，他的温暖裹挟着Isak，在他额前留下了一个慵懒的吻。

 

当Stefan再次陷入沉睡，在他的头顶开始均匀、放松的呼吸时。

Isak任由泪水肆意流淌。

 

\---

 

两个月之后，Stefan的父母举办了一场极其奢华的宴会来庆祝他们的第三十个结婚纪念日。对于这个相当富有的家庭，租借一个只有上层阶级的人才有资格进入的场地并不是难事，于是他们就把场地选在了一家五星级酒店的最高层，在那儿人们可以俯瞰柏林最美丽的全景。被邀请来宴会的一共有一百五十人——一个比一个自命不凡。宴会厅里的每一件物品都叫嚣着他们的财富，从辉煌华丽的屋顶，到Isak从来没有见过的开胃菜，再到那专门请来的钢琴师正在演奏的白色三角钢琴。Stefan那件高级的订制灰色西装将他的身材衬得正好，而Isak选择了一件深红色的无尾礼服，下身黑色的长裤——虽然简朴到在今天这奢华的场合中有些格格不入——衬出了他修长的双腿。他们真是颜值爆表的一对，所有人都这样说。

 

“你知道你今晚看起来有多诱人吗？”Stefan在Isak的耳边悄声说道。他们从酒保那里拿来了些看起来格外华丽的饮料，Isak手上拿的简直就是一杯“五光十色”的Martini。

 

“你这么说真有风度。不过，当然，我知道。”Isak挑起眉毛看他，一口气灌下高脚杯里的鸡尾酒，他想要把自己灌醉。Isak感觉一只迫不及待的手落在了自己的臀上，酒杯后的他发出了一阵窃笑，然而这压制的笑声很快就成为了放肆的大笑，因为宴会主持人就在这一刻点到了有些把持不住自己的Stefan，请他上台发言。

 

Isak有些微醺，他感谢上帝让他被酒精搅得昏昏沉沉——不然他是没办法忍受这些上流人士的那些无聊交流的。而现在，一个看起来十分古板的、必定是含着金汤匙出生的男人，正在卖弄他喋喋不休的才能，扣着时间线详细讲述他在肯尼亚参加慈善旅行的经历。Isak嘲讽地眯着眼睛看着他，想要朝他永远不会闭上的嘴呕吐。

 

“你知道你在鬼扯，对吧。”所有人的目光都转向了发出这不羁言论的人，Isak。刚才还在滔滔不绝的男人挤出了一个笑容。在Isak的身后，Stefan向他甩来一个提醒的眼神。

 

“不好意思？”

 

“你所谓的无私奉献的动机，都是鬼扯。”Isak用德语开始回应，足够的酒精给他带来了十足的自信，同时也没有多到让他口齿不清。“你说的这些故事都围绕着你自己，我的朋友。比如你如何觉得难过，你如何觉得震惊——这很自相矛盾不是吗，因为一个像你一样受过高等教育的人，应该把对第三世界贫困现状的描述，放在对你心理和情感的高谈阔论之上。你现在都是在说你是怎样为一个小女孩买了一辆自行车，她是怎样的开心，这样的故事。我想说的是——”

 

“是啊，你想说什么呢？”这个男人从喉咙深处挤出了一句，微笑依旧保持在脸上。Stefan轻轻用肘在桌子下面悄悄顶Isak，提醒他别说了，但Isak根本就没有理会。

 

“我想说的是，”Isak礼貌性的微笑几乎成为了冷笑，他发觉周围没有一个人同意他的说法，这在他的意料之中，让他感觉无比可笑。“一位像你一样的百万富翁，只是把这种所谓的‘慈善旅行’当作标榜自己道德的方式罢了。你只是想要假装——即便只是假装一天——你非常关心那些生活在水深火热中的人们，这样在像这样的宴会上，你便有了可以炫耀和卖弄的谈资，可以赢得其他富翁的景仰和羡慕。所以你给这个小女孩一辆自行车，我的天，实在是太伟大了。这跟你那收入过亿、每周可以给你买二十辆全新的豪华自行车的公司一点也不一样。”

 

一时间周围陷入尴尬的沉寂，Stefan立刻拉着Isak向众人道歉，离开了餐桌。桌面上的气氛几乎可以冻成锋利的冰刀了。

 

他们一起躲进了洗手间，Stefan很不开心，Isak也因为被打断而十分恼怒。“你真的需要这样做吗？”洗手间里宴会厅有一段距离，但是Stefan还是压着声音。

 

“你看到他了吗？他真的看起来就像川普的儿子一样，所以说的，我需要这样做。”

 

“别他妈跟我开玩笑Isak，我是认真的。”

 

“我他妈没跟你开玩笑！我在那里真的一点也不舒服。我同意参加宴会，只是因为你邀请了我，而且这里有免费的酒喝。”Isak一脸认真地解释，他的脸颊在灯光的映衬下显得更红了。Stefan瞪了他一眼：“我一点也不怀疑第二个理由。”

 

“实际上，这两个理由都成立。”

 

“如果真的是这样，我求求你就别说了吧。求你了，为了我，也是为了我父母。我们应该会玩得很愉快的。”Isak眨眨眼，好像不为所动。“我有一位律师朋友告诉我，不要在别人犯错的时候指出来。用讽刺。”

 

“这简直和一位精神学家喝酒糟践大脑一样讽刺。”Stefan回应。

 

“实际上，很可笑。你看，这个词——”

 

“我不管。你求你现在闭嘴跟我回到宴会上去。”Stefan想要把他拉走，但是Isak挣脱了，独自离开了洗手间。

 

“没有人可以让我闭嘴，你也不会成为第一个。”他一边走一边说，回击让他情绪激动到声音有些颤抖。Stefan在他身后“真是幼稚！”的责备声回响在他的耳中。

 

\----

 

剩下的夜晚中，乏味和无聊真空了Isak的大脑。上流人士们的肤浅傲慢，男友的固执和肤浅，让Isak的内心无法平静，他看着周围人随着不堪入耳的音乐扭动身体，一个人缓缓地陷进座位里去。

 

Isak的意识在酒精的作用下渐渐模糊，他感觉房屋仿佛在旋转，四肢也不再听从大脑的使唤。凌晨1:38分，他看见了手机上收到的一条短信。

 

 

“嘿，我是Even。我现在就在酒店外面。如果你想让我走，我发誓我马上就离开。但是如果你不想，我会一直在这儿等你。不管你想不想让我离开，我只是想让你知道，总是会有一个人，在某个地方，一直爱你。”


	7. VII & VIII

VII

Isak做了一个很长的梦。

梦里是一条空无一人、被迷雾笼罩着的公路，像是David Lynch电影中的画面那样。（* David Lynch，著名导演，曾执导《穆赫兰道》）

他独自一人身处公路中央，陪伴他的只有沉没于黑暗和虚无之中的刺骨的冰冷和恐惧，随着跳动的分秒一滴一滴地渗出来，无穷无尽。Isak加快脚步，压着声音喘息着，环顾四周，只有无尽的死寂。他被命运遗忘在这无底的深渊中，现在的他也许会被突然出现的连环杀人狂袭击，也许会被外星人劫持——无论怎样，都没有人会帮他。

直到他听见了一阵摩托车发出的低吼在自己的身边停下。Isak松了一大口气。

他来了。

“上车？”Even穿着牛仔夹克，将他的身材衬得完美。

“妈的，当然，谢谢你。”Isak的有些控制不住自己激动的声音，他跨上摩托车的后座，用手环住Even的腰。他不愿意思考为什么此时自己的心脏疯狂地跳动

指尖触及Even的体温，血液将令人安心的依靠感和安全感推回心脏。他们温暖的接触与依偎融化了冬天的寒冷。

Isak不愿醒来，他将自己沉浸在梦境之中，希望摩托车驶过的回家的路永远不要结束。

希望这场梦永远不要结束。

但他还是抓不住它。醒来的Isak没来由地烦躁起来，他想要将今天让他不爽的人都狠狠揍一顿。躺在床上辗转的Isak像个有起床气的6岁孩子，不愿去上学。他尝试去睁开沉重的双眼，但是根本维持不过4秒钟。但Isak宿醉的大脑中清醒的部分突然活跃了起来，让他放弃了继续睡觉的想法，他突然意识到了身边有什么东西并不符合他所理解的现实：首先，这不是他的房间；其次，他现在紧贴着的那个躯体并不属于Stefan。

Isak像漫画中表情夸张的人物那样猛然睁开了眼睛。

因为他梦中的所有部分都是想象的——除了Even的出现。

\----------

Isak一时间觉得心里一紧，开始剧烈地喘息。他想要大哭、想要大笑、想要叫出声，这并不是因为他在这场操蛋的宴会中喝了太多酒。他感觉天旋地转，舞厅在他的视线中慢慢变小，压迫感让他觉得自己就要窒息了。他一次又一次地读着手机上收到的那条短信，症状并没有缓解。

诚实地来说，Isak心里并不希望这些涌现在心头的五味杂陈消失。

“我就在外面”Even的短信这样写着，这是四个单词，却足以摧毁所有的一切。

有人在宴会上唱着不成调的歌，Isak在被人忽略的角落里看向他们那个方向，眼神却没有焦点。嘈杂的宴会还在继续，Isak的大脑中却无限循环着Even发来的短信里的每一字每一句，那边的人群开始疯狂地为歌手喝彩，但那都与Isak无关了。他好像是被隔绝到了另一个时空，只是作为旁观者注视这狂欢着的人们。

Stefan走来的时候Isak并没有注意，只是当他坐在了Isak身边的座位上时Isak才回过神来。Stefan在他的耳边说着稍显套路的道歉的话，希望他能原谅他们在洗手间里发生的小小不愉快。他总是这样，先越界，紧接着又跟他不停的道歉，等到Isak原谅了他，最后以一场性爱结尾。

但是Isak现在却并没有要原谅他的意思。实际上，在这场Stefan玩得十分尽兴的宴会中，Isak无聊得简直要发霉了。现在换成了一个女生唱歌，是一首Dido的经典，唱得是关于失眠和漫漫长夜。Isak不再搭理Stefan的话，开始倾听那首歌。

Isak在学校学习的公式定理教会了他理性，他不相信命运这种神神叨叨的东西，但是现在他醉了，那个他依旧深爱的男人，从哥本哈根一路来到了柏林，只是想要见他。这种概率小到微乎其微的事情，也只会在俗套的爱情歌曲里出现了。

所以，是的，他现在有些相信命运了。

他身旁的Stefan还在手舞足蹈地用外语喋喋不休，他已经不想再注意他到底想说什么了。刚才还在注视着唱歌的女孩儿的Isak转过脸来面对Stefan，眼里却一片平静——或者说是轻微的冷漠与轻蔑——接着他拉开椅子起身，避开了Stefan想要挽留他而伸来的手。

他就这样无比洒脱地头也不回地离开，感觉内心无比轻快——Isak感觉自己的脸上也洋溢着笑意。当然是那种十分含蓄的、压在心里的笑。毋庸置疑的是，现在Even正在外面等他，这就说明他还深爱着的人也还爱着他——在一切矛盾、伤害、争吵与离别之后，他还爱着他。

Isak的内心激动地几乎要忍不住哼出歌来，他来到酒店大堂，环视着寻找着刻在他心里的身影。一位正在跟接待员对话的女士转过身来看他那迫不及待的表情，脸上有些鄙夷，Isak注意到了这点，心中窃喜——她根本无法想象。越来越靠近酒店入口了，Isak胡乱地抹了几下自己的头发，又有些颤抖着整理了一下自己的西装，他有些不满意自己现在略显狼狈的样子。踏过酒店入口的旋转门，Isak内心的紧张和激动到达了顶峰，奔腾着的滚烫血液接触到了门外的冰冷夜晚，不知是因为寒冷还是因为燥热，他轻轻颤抖着。

“艹”

心跳慢了一拍，Isak忍不住轻声叫了出来。他的双眼仿佛某种条件反射一样一下就捕捉到了那张面孔。Even站在出租车旁边，手插在黑色的派克大衣的口袋里，里面是那件有着Isak熟悉味道的深紫色连帽卫衣，帽檐遮住了他的脸。

Isak觉得心里很涩也很暖，他不知道Even在冰冷的夜晚中等了他多久。身边经过的酒店服务员和陌生人不时投来有些奇怪的目光，因为Isak脸上的表情像是遇见了要杀死他的人——他像迷失在深渊和迷雾中，眼前一片阴霾。但Even并不是一个杀手，他连一只飞虫都不会杀死。Isak鼻子很酸，他脸上五味杂陈，眼角的湿热融化了夜晚的冰冷，是Even让他控制不住心头的颤动。

他想和他在一起。

Isak喘息着，慢慢靠近Even。微醺的他脚步还有些颤抖，他觉得有点紧张和尴尬。在梦中设想过无数次的重逢场景竟然是这样，他没想到自己会醉醺醺地再次见到Even。

一步一步靠近Even，一直自持着的情感终于崩溃，眼泪终于冲破防线从眼角滑落，Isak无法控制住迸发出的所有感情。Even的脸上绷紧的肌肉终于放松下来，随之而来的是嘴角无意识地微微上扬，他差一点就将自己所有的感情都焚烧殆尽，差一点就让自己的灵魂堕入万劫不复。他的眼神中溢出了光芒，像是看见Isak将他被折磨的灵魂从深渊中解救。Isak的手环上Even的脖子，指尖划过他温热的身体——这让Even也抬起手环抱住了他的腰，下意识地紧紧抱住了他，让他们的身体靠得更近——他不愿让任何东西让他们分离。

那是一个漫长的拥抱。

“我喝醉了。”埋在Even颈窝里的Isak有点害羞地喃喃。Even知道他此时的失态是暂时的。Isak像个小孩一样，在Even的怀里低泣着，手紧紧地抓着Even的衣服。

“你现在特别可爱。”Even的声音里带着笑意，平复了所有刺痛，平息了Isak心里的巨浪。Isak整理自己的呼吸，抬头看向那双魂牵梦绕的眼睛。

他洋溢着笑意的脸颊是世界上最美的风景。“你觉得我很可爱？”他等待着回答，也等待着知道Even是不是也还着他。

“我觉得你比浩瀚星辰还好看。”Even用额头贴着Isak的额头，深深地注视着他的眼睛。Even的闪着光的眼睛中映着越过世尘的烟火，纯净无瑕。他也在努力地止住泪水。

“我呼出的都是酒精味儿。”Even听到这句忍不住咯咯笑了出来，Isak即使很明白这点，还是很生气地撅起了嘴。

“我很在乎的。”Even在他的耳边轻轻说，接着给了他一个绵长的吻。

每个被爱着的人都值得被这样温柔地吻。Isak看见了寒冷夜晚中的漫天星辰。

一切都突然在此刻回到他身边，伴着强大的力量击中他的心房，欣喜雀跃的心跳振地有声，Isak有些喘不过气来。他感到头痛，精疲力竭，想要重新入睡可现在看来不是好时机。

昨晚的事情真真切切地发生了。

慢慢地，他的身体重新习惯了Even紧贴他的肌肤，他的触感，温度，和他独有的味道，如旧时一样。他的呼吸敲打着Isak的颈窝，他的胯部紧靠着他的后背——Isak叹了口气，尽管他们俩还都穿着内衣，但他为这细细密密包裹着的一切心颤。一切都过去了太久，Isak如此地思念Even以至于他不想让任何一秒从心间流走。像这样躺在床上，他们一起，就足够将Isak的心房塞得满满的。

他调整了下脖颈的角度好让自己看清周围；他们在酒店。一个小而简单的房间，颜色雅致，五步之外就是浴室，而电视机似乎离得很远，闪着荧荧的光。他的衣服被整齐地叠放在电视机旁的椅子上，Isak猜是Even放在那儿的，因为就算他努力回想，昨晚依然是一篇混沌。

“你穿那件套装美得像天神一样。”Even的声音从耳后传来——Isak周身顿时升温，身后人的气息吹酥了他的耳廓，而那深沉的、沙哑的声音滚过他的全身，停在心上。深深吸了口气，Isak鼓起勇气缓缓转过身来，嘴唇紧抿。几英寸之外，Even的脸好看得根本不像刚起床的人，紧接着Isak立即意识到，Even在一直在耐心地等他醒来，在他身后用不知多温柔的眼神注视着他。Isak脸红了。

Even双眼蓝得像高远的天空，里面有一汪宁静；Isak知道，这是暴风雨之前最美的宁静，过不多久他……

Even伸出手，抚过Isak的脸颊，顺过他的发丝，一缕一缕，如此温柔。他总是能找到不重复的花样疼爱Isak，因为用他的话来说，单单一句话或是一场云雨根本不够。所以Even用一个属于清晨的馅饼说爱他，用一个能让Isak弯腰的笑话说爱他，用一件他借给他的外套，用一首写给他的小情歌，用一首蠢蠢的即兴rap，一朵放在他locker里的鲜花，一场挠痒痒大战。一场他最讨厌而Isak会喜欢的恐怖电影。一次在Isak连输四场FIFA之后的放水。一个在同志游行里的，轻轻的，浅尝辄止的吻，只因为他知道Isak不喜欢在公共场合过分亲密。

而现在，现在，Even在通过他的手指对Isak说爱他。

Isak，在这种事情上还是个新手。

“我爱你。”他冲口而出的时候心脏差点跳出喉咙。红晕飞颊，却声音清明。在他开口之前，Even咬住自己的嘴唇，好像在和某种正在喷涌的情感做斗争。最终，Even输了，Isak看着他的双手抚上自己的脸颊，他的目光柔软而坚定。Isak向前靠了靠，握住Even的双手。

“Isak.” Even轻喃着，靠近他，唇齿相依，寸寸相摩，呼吸交缠。Even的眼睛里盛满了爱意，他的手紧紧抚着Isak的脸颊以至于像是在挤压，他呼吸急促，好像突然间他所期冀的终于得到了证实——对Isak来说，意识到Even和他拥有同样的期待简直幸福到不真实。一瞬间他们的之间强大的电流将他们带回了那青春的日子。

“我的漂亮男孩。”Even一遍遍喃喃，声音哽咽好像他快要哭出来。没过一会他真的哭了；当他们再一次接吻，Isak尝到了泪水的味道，感到他紧贴着自己的光裸的胸膛微微震颤。

“我抓住你了，baby.” Isak一遍遍向Even保证，他必须这样——Even唯一一次成功地维持高冷男神形象是在他们初识对方的时候，而当他们确认关系的一刻开始，他成功地用史诗级方式向全世界宣布了他的爱，在躁郁症期间则更甚。已经完全熟悉了发病症状的Isak可以看出现在的Even正处于稳定阶段，但刚刚那般告白重新将他推回深渊也不是没有可能。

所以当Even的湿吻落下，Isak开心地侧头迎接，而当他湿热的吻一路向下，散落在Isak的颈间时，他任由Even将头埋进他的肩窝，下巴紧靠着他的头，心里被难以名状的快乐填满。

“而你也抓住了我。”Isak喃喃道，他的唇紧贴着Even的头皮，手指温柔地滑过Even金棕色的发丝。

\---

当Isak和Even交缠着手指跌跌撞撞地跑进他下榻的三星级酒店，Isak笑着，开心的像个傻瓜。Even急迫地领着他跑向九楼的房间。他们是两个浸润在二十岁年华里的孩子，甜腻在永恒之爱的承诺里。

进电梯的一瞬间，他们的唇齿相撞，笑意融化在吻里，双眼因狂喜染上星光。然而，在Even关上门的那一刻，他们猛地意识到这是四年蚀骨思念后第一次独处，即刻间，狂喜叫嚣成了焦灼。

被浸润在难以承受的高温之下，窗外呼啸的冷风好像是很遥远的记忆。当Even用那样的眼神锁住他，赤裸裸地迸发着令人头晕目眩的、支离破碎的、只属于Isak的欲望时，他呼吸不了，双腿发软。Even一把抓住他的胯部将他托起，舌尖深深地和他交缠，Isak仿佛溺水般感到窒息。因热浪窒息。因爱窒息。Even的夹克衫被甩在了地上，紧接着是他的晚礼服，他们几近踉跄地一起跌进床里，完全专注于对方的唇齿让他们俩都失去了看向四周的能力。

尽管Even被完全撩起欲火，他紧张到爆炸。在跌进床里的前一秒，他温柔地抱紧Isak，有片刻让他在自己的脖颈喘息，而当他们的肢体终于在床上纠缠，Even突然停下了。在他快速膨胀的家伙下躺着一个几乎未知的、如梦一般的人，那人正急切地重新缠上他的唇，右手已经不安分地滑进他的衣服，一路向南。

于是Even，再一次地，停下了。

他的喘息声里是喷涌的欲望，坚硬，沙哑。“我他妈想干死你，”Even毫不遮掩地低吼，情欲弥漫。Isak喉结滚动，只有不停地吞咽才能堵住他因此放大的呻吟。他舔了舔嘴唇然后笑了，分开双腿，迎上Even的坚硬，来回研磨。

“但是，是在你清醒的时候。”Even清了清喉咙，指出问题所在。Isak满脸疑惑地看着他。

“Hva? Nei!” Isak的声音里半是哭腔，半是撒娇。“我可是酒后性爱大师！我是个大男孩了！”他的吐字全部糯糯的黏在一起，听起来在拒绝这件事上不是很坚定。下一秒，他的眼皮越来越沉重，看来陷入睡眠随时都会发生。“‘大’男孩？Isak你行啊。”回答Even的是Isak咯咯的笑声，埋在颈间。

他又昂起下巴来索要更多个吻，Even一个个回应，以更轻柔的方式。躺在由Even的手臂组成的小空间里，Isak觉得自己脱离了束缚，慢慢淡去，像一个在母亲唱的摇篮曲中，止住哭泣的孩子。

Even小心地脱掉了他的衣服，Isak夹在半梦半醒的边界上发出满意的叹息和哼哼。他呢喃着的一些蠢蠢的话把Even逗笑了。

“屁屁抬起来。”Even带着玩味指示着Isak，好抽出他身下压着的被单。然而他最终还是失败了，现在的Isak重的像头猪。

“我的屁屁……一直为你抬着呢，小……甜甜。”Isak口齿不清地唠叨着，显然完全没有懂Even的意思，可当Even爆发出清亮的笑声时他还是清醒了一秒的。

在Even跟他一起在床上躺下时，把自己的短裤也脱掉了。他略微犹豫地往Isak身边靠了靠，在他身上落下一只手臂，环住他。Isak发出了一声轻轻的，近似无声的“抱紧我”的呼唤，Even终于攒够了完全包紧他的信心，他们的膝盖弯曲成一样的弧度，紧紧相依。Even在Isak的脸颊和脖子上落下轻啄。

“现在进来。”以这般微弱而困倦的声音说出的邀请听起来简直有点孩子气。Even在Isak的耳边低低地笑，含着爱意轻咬他的耳垂。“这个邀请真是太让我心动了，但是那样的话我就占你便宜了，而我不想。”他的低语冷静镇定，醇香丝滑的有如天鹅绒。

Isak的身体好像还挣扎着想要补充些什么，类似于“拜托快把我摇醒，别让这个绝妙的夜晚被我毁了”之类，可是他的大脑已经关机了。

窗帘后清晨似乎充满敌意，是个永无止境的冬天。而当外面将要开始下雪时，Isak正看着Even在他的包里翻找一片阿司匹林，然后去喝水。一股暖意涌入Isak的身体，他享受着这一切。他的脸上就像是被纹上了一个微笑，如梦般的微笑，不能自已。

“酷。”Isak悄声说道，并在Even递给他水和药的时候，从床上坐了起来。Isak一口吞下，随意地把杯子放在床头柜上。

“渴吗？”不管是有意还是无意，Even提出的这个问题都极具暗示意味——他也发现了，因为他的脸开始发红，突然笑了起来，就好像这是一个有趣的笑话。很难看见Even脸红。Isak不住舔了下嘴唇。

“很渴。”他一本正经地嘟哝着，想要看着Even的眼睛，表示自己接受暗示。但那双眸仍在羽绒被里的某处藏着。“我刚刚说得奇怪极了。”Even承认道。

“这不一定必须是怪异的。”Isak慢慢摸向他的手。Even轻咳一声。“所以......你难道不准备问我，我是怎么找到你的吗？”

Isak思想不集中地眨了眨眼，在这时候，他的头脑和全身血液只渴望一件事。“Hvordan?”他虚弱地低声询问，克制自己到了极限。Even放弃躲避，双目相触，眼睛在凝视中渐渐蒙上了一层水雾，他们的双手握在了一起。“我问了Magnus关于你男友的事，然后我就在社交网络上找到了他。他发了张庆祝活动的照片，还贴上了旅馆的标签。”

“可以。”Isak愚蠢地傻笑，盯着Even，仿佛是被一个不存在的磁铁完全吸住一般。这样温存暧昧的气氛敦促他们去做“那件事”。把他们拽入幸福的漩涡，如此猛烈，甚至没有依靠。  
所以Isak屈服于他的本能，稍稍侧身开始了一个无害的轻吻，以一种富有耐心的节奏速度，逐渐加深。他们的呼吸声沉重，充斥着饥渴感，伴随着唇舌相交和颤抖的叹息，所有声音都回荡在寂静的房间内。

“我们很好，这太棒了。”Isak仅着短裤横跨到了Even膝头，感受Even面对这样情况时的失控。就像白天猛烈刺眼的阳光，Isak的清醒消减了他先前的自信。

“只是......”他们继续着，尽管Even现在仍是有所保留的那一个。“我做不到再在性爱之后丢下你了，我不想。”一种认罪的口吻，Even的双眼扫过Isak的脸庞，最终定格在他的双唇之上。Isak挑了挑眉，傻笑起来，看上去是那么具有魅惑力，让Even已经无力去告诉他自己内心里的摇摆的不定和颤动。

“你谁啊，难不成是个15岁的处男？”

“Isak——”

“这是尼古拉斯小说里的性浪漫吗？”

“拜托，你从没读过尼古拉斯的小说, Jesus.”

“我可以推断出来，根据你给我看的那部烂电影，”Isak抚摸着Even的脸颊，玩弄他的头发和耳尖。“关于你说的，”Isak继续说道。Even环抱住他的颈脖，用拇指搓揉过Isak下颚的线条。Isak看起来也是同样的烦扰和渴望，但他只需要一个小小的推动力来解决他心中的困惑。一个承诺，非常显而易见的承诺，去避免即将会发生的痛苦或者遗憾——oh，Even是多么熟悉折磨的概念。

轻柔地，Isak回应着Even的目光，同时体内却在剧烈地沸腾燃烧，Isak握住Even的手，亲吻他们，引导他们来到自己的臀胯之间，或者更向下。

“如果我说，我也不希望让你放开我呢？”Isak咕哝地说出这些话。如果不是他张开口说了出来，这就像是神圣的秘密，只有Even才有特权能得知。

接下来的停顿让他们从平静过渡到了火热。Even的姿势突然变得十分具有侵略性，转身，他抱起Isak，让他们一同躺了下来。

享乐于撕咬和吮吸是很不正常的，但是Isak的确很享受这样的过程，他在这古怪的压迫下倒抽了一口气，感受着Even的牙齿深深印入他的脖间。

他们喘着气，像两只充满野性的公牛，激烈且又喧闹，Even的眼中有雾气，几乎是暗沉下来的，不论Isak何时看向他，都好像沉淀了满满的忠诚之意。

Isak甚至要融化在Even的怀抱之中，如果他的身体能够做到话，他的确会融化的。

 

VIII

在Isak的手机上有五通来自Stefan的未接来电，还有九条预示着事态逐渐变得严重的短信。  
从

你怎么了？？？我要走了，我们需要和我的父母道别，请快一点。

到

我简直不能相信你会对我做出这种事。在我对你贡献了这么多之后。你和他搞在一起，就好像我是这类喜欢戴绿帽的人，不是吗？吸他的老|二太爽都没时间回我短信？从此以后我们彻底决裂了，你他妈这个混蛋。快点来把我的公寓里你的衣服都拿走，hell，你应该感到幸运我没有把他们都烧掉，尤其当我已经深深被你伤透的时候，你这个只会劈腿的婊子。我知道我并不是完美的，但我不值得遭受这一切。这太残忍了。我已经不完整了。我他妈曾经爱过你。Fuck you, Isak. Fuck you. 我才不管你和谁搞在一起。我简直感到反胃。Fuck you.

在这个时候，Isak正在受虐的幸福中，不受控地发出阵阵呻吟，回荡在整层楼，Even一次次粗鲁地穿透他，Isak在被保护的怀抱中颠簸着。那些消息依旧未闻、未读。


	8. Chapter 8

IX

 

他们赤裸着躺在被单下，枕在对方的臂弯里，头靠头，面对面，气息缠绕。在三轮性爱之后他们终于停了下来，而此刻他们只是深深地望进对方的眼睛里，交换一个个Eskimo吻，或是那种湿润的、缠绵的、真正的吻。这个世界上好像只剩下他们两个人了，割离空间，忘却时间和一切纷扰。对Isak来说，如果这是一个梦境，他情愿永远不再醒来。

 

“你应该狠狠地扇我一巴掌。”Even向他吐露道，鼻尖紧紧抵着他的。

 

然而，半梦半醒中的Isak，仍在轻轻地漂浮着，好像他已经脱离了这个世界。他的眼皮，因为迷恋这分秒的甜蜜而沉沉地耷着，每当他眨眼时就像蝴蝶的薄翼轻轻颤动。“唔？”他轻哼着，发出一种只会和爱的人在一起时特有的呜咽。

 

所以Even重复了一遍。Isak笑了，“在做爱的时候吗？”

 

Even被逗乐了，这一切都太美好了，以至于他都不愿意摇摇脑袋否认。“这点子不错，但不是的。我说的是我求婚的时候。”Isak一脸疑惑地盯着他，大脑飞速运转。他记起来了，是的，因为这个话题，也因为Even的表情。他看起来陷入了沉沉的回忆，可双眼始终清明地紧紧盯着面前这个正在努力搜索沉痛往事的人。

 

一时间他们都没有说话，Isak舔了舔嘴唇吻了Even。“让我们一把火烧掉那段记忆，好吗？”他的声音里一半是建议，一半是恳求。“让它变为灰烬，然后我们将它抛进大海。”

 

“不。”Even皱紧了眉头，坚定地看着他。“我一直以来都记着它。它教会了我一些事。”

 

Isak眨了眨眼，知道需要给Even澄清的时间。“有时我感觉我会为了你疯掉，真的。我……我对你的爱有时太过汹涌，让我自己承受不住。有时我看着你，会禁不住想要流泪，因为世界这么大，我居然拥有你，我想要永远和你相拥，在每一个角落听见你的欢笑，我想要……我想要你的身体含着我入睡，当我醒来你依然在……我幻想着不顾时日地和你做爱，直到你在我的臂弯里啜泣，而它……真的很让我痛苦，但我猜坠入爱情的时候你的逻辑总是一团糟——”

 

“你从没告诉过我这些。”Isak被稍稍惊到了，脱口而出道。

 

“我感觉糟糕极了——现在还是。我真的想在你体内高潮无数次，这太差了。”Even的五官痛苦地扭曲着，Isak沉思着。有一点认同。“我不能因为自己想拥抱你想疯了就把你从朋友身边偷走。有一次我跟你说我从没有对任何别的人有这样的感觉，我没有说谎，我为你疯狂。你让我着魔了。”

 

“肉体和灵魂，就像在傲慢与偏见里那样？”Isak为了让气氛轻松些开了个玩笑；因为担心一些令人难过的话会引起更多的误解，第二次摧垮他们的关系，Isak快被吓坏了。

 

Even难以置信地看着他。“我不敢相信你居然记得这句台词。”

 

“那个场景可美了，有……额，落日和什么的。”Isak假装不经意地解释着，暗暗希望自己不会因这个坦白而脸红。Even挑起了一边的眉毛。“你以前说你很讨厌它的。”

 

“我还说我讨厌所有你放的电影呢，都是为了胜过你。”Isak争辩道，两颊烧红。“如果你放《杀死比尔》给我看，我也会说我很讨厌它的，就算我爱死了那部片子。”

 

“《危险关系》更好看。”

 

“没听说过。但是重点是，Bech Næsheim先生，你不能因为更喜欢一部电影而贬低另一部。”

 

Even的手指在Isak的后背上轻跳着打着旋，低低地笑着。“现在可不是辩论电影的好时候，Valtersen先生。”

 

“喔噢，是哦，好抱歉，我还达不到您的水准，这位拍了《溺水的男孩》的大导演。”这种突然活泼的、互讽的调情是他们感情中太常见的调节剂，通常它发生的直接结果是一场干柴烈火的滚床单，不，几场。Isak没意识到他有多怀念那样的时候，直到这般调情的话自然而然地脱口而出。

 

是Even在身边使得一切变得容易，调戏，逗弄，和一次次拱起的、勾引人的眉毛。

 

可是在提起这部电影的时候，Even的神情变得严肃。Isak在意识到这点后赶紧调整了表情。

 

“因为你，我才取了这个电影名。”Even说道，眼眸和声音染上最纯真的柔情。

 

Isak的心猛地跳漏了一拍，无法作答。在所有一切可能的标题里，Even选了一个他们在high时随便谈到的那个词。Isak皱了皱眉，满心好奇。“为什么？”

 

“因为，就算我处在恨你的边缘，你依然是我灵感的来源。”Isak试着不会再哭出声，至少他之前哭的那次有醉酒作为借口。所以他努力压了压情绪，抬起手滑进Even的发丝，出神地抚摸过去。“你恨过我吗？”他的声音里充满了恐惧，他还没有做好听答案的准备。Even的双手松开Isak的背，紧紧抚着他的脸颊，让他镇定下来。

 

“我觉得我有过。只是在医院里的那几天。但我那会儿实际上恨我身边的一切事情和人，特别是我自己。感觉，好像我是被迫活在这个世上的。”这些话从Even的口中如此成熟地、温和地被吐露，以至于到了Isak耳中，失去了其中的悲伤意味。实际上，他懂得，并尊重Even的感觉。

 

“那你和我分手的那天呢？”

 

“那天我什么都感觉不到，我从内心里就死去了。”Even的声音低到近乎耳语。在那一瞬间，他们目光交错，两人眼里都是悲伤，他们都知道回忆使他们遍体鳞伤，不同的原因，相同的强度。

 

Isak吻了他，一遍一遍。“我希望你活着。”他的声音很有力，他在Even的眼里搜寻着。“你充满了生的力量。你比你想象的要强更多，我……我伤你太深，所以你跌倒了，可你仍然站了起来。你度过了痛苦然后回到了我身边。你真的很勇敢。”

 

“我不勇敢，我只是太爱你了。”Even平稳的声调开始颤抖。他的眼神里有一种脆弱，告诉了Isak，他从未怪罪过他。Isak双手捧住他的脸颊，用劲到几乎在挤压。“如果一直深爱一个让你心碎的人不叫勇敢，什么才是呢。”Isak高高地昂起眉毛。

 

Even看起来十分脆弱，相比起Isak来。他在Isak面前展现出了他不同于往日的、最为柔软和无力的那一面。

 

“最艰难的时间已经过去了，Even，不管你是如何走过来的，那些原因都已经不重要了。你自己跨出了那一步，现在你就在我的面前。你是一个战士，Even，你每天都在为了自己而战斗着，而你现在在为了我们战斗。”

 

Isak话音落下，只觉得唇间触到了Even温柔深沉的一个吻。“谢谢你，只是我不想总觉得自己是唯一受伤的人。”Isak并没有说话。Even也沉默了几秒，脑中组织这他想要说的话。“我只是想说……我花了好长的时间来让自己看开它，但是我不想，因为……因为那意味着我需要承担责任，没有人会想要忍受着粉身碎骨的疼痛去承认自己犯下的错误。”

 

“你不需要那样做，现在不需要。”Isak轻声打断他，声音因为压抑着痛苦而颤抖。不愿提起的回忆在脑海中闪回，挥之不去。

 

但是Even继续着。“啊，问题就在这里。这个社会不应该再美化在公共场合求婚的行为了，让所有人都以为那会浪漫到不行，这实际上就是一场强迫一个不愿意接受的人去说“我愿意”的作秀。是我把你放在了一个被动的位置，那对你太不公平了，Isak。我在众目睽睽之下，问了你一个需要花很长时间来考虑的私人问题，我把那些陌生人都扯入了我们两的私人世界之中。你没有办法选择。当我终于意识到这个问题的时候，一切都晚了。Isak，我当时真的……我是说，就像我说的，我真的太爱你了，爱到我脑子里冒出了许多莫名其妙的愚蠢的浪漫的想象。我居然把我的白日梦……我不知道，这种激动的感觉让我大脑放空，只剩下了对你的爱。我想自私的占有你，告诉所有人你是我的，在你身上留下印记……所以我决定向你求婚，因为……因为，我曾经无数次幻想过那个场景。”

 

“我知道。”电影中Vivian公主的影子划过Isak的脑海。

 

“你告诉我你不会因为拒绝了我而内疚，但实际上……最终你还在责怪自己。你一直以来都在承受你不应该承受的愧疚，都是因为我。”这不是一个问句。Isak无法反驳。

 

他内心最柔软的地方被触动了，Isak觉得鼻子有些酸，于是他对面前的人微笑起来，想要把泪憋回去。他用拇指抚摩着Even的唇，身体因为兴奋而微微颤抖。昨日重现，他的身边是最熟悉的体温。

 

“我今天会说‘我愿意’的”他在Even的身边喃喃，声音几乎小得听不见。但Even听见了—他总是能听到—当他听到这句话的时候，他微笑了起来“我今天不会问了。”

 

他们相视而笑，为了他们之间从未改变过的互相了解。

 

接着Isak翻身俯在Even的身上，当Even的手从他的背脊勾勒下来时，他轻抚着Even的脸颊。“明天，谁知道呢。”Even挑逗着他，狡猾地抬起眉毛。Isak的吻落在这张精致的面孔上的每一处。

 

“只要你别再假装自己是个歌手了，求求你了，看在我的耳朵的份上。”Isak被Even故意夸张的喘息声逗得咯咯笑。“勇气可嘉。”他粗暴地将Isak搂起，改变了一个姿势，装作自己很生气的样子，实际上脸上溢满了笑容，微笑的眼睛闪闪发光。

 

五分钟以后，他们又来了一次。

 

 

Isak的大脑一边处理着与Even相处时的兴奋与快乐，一边又处理着面对Stefan时的担忧。他的胃因为他的越轨行为而绞痛着。Isak两眼没有交点，当电梯的提示音响起时他无法判断自己是不是在正确的楼层上，他定在电梯里，身体因为怯懦而停止工作。

 

当他踏进公寓时，四周静得可怕。Isak小心翼翼地走着，四肢因为紧张而有些僵硬，看起来就像深夜里小心翼翼地走在小巷中的人。但实际上，这一切的受害者并不是他。几小时前，他终于想起查看那些未接来电和未读信息，那回想起来简直是无比羞耻的。Stefan用的那些字眼十分刺眼，但Isak没办法责怪他的无理。他怎么能呢？Stefan说的都是对的。

 

实际上，在某些瞬间，Isak依旧在回味Even与他分享的所有的爱，无论是精神上的还是肉体上的。他讨厌这种感觉，因为他有权利在与Even重聚的时候享受这些温暖与幸福，但他也没有办法不让Stefan责备自己。

 

当Isak走进卧室时，一切都整整齐齐，这让他稍微有些惊讶。他原以为家里会被暴怒的Stefan掀得天翻地覆。这种一触即发的寂静气氛让Isak内心无法平静。这张床，他已经用了多少个月了，记录着Isak这些天来所有的快乐记忆，他已经慢慢喜欢上了它。这房间的一切对于他来说都是那么熟悉。Isak内心荡开了一阵奇异的涟漪——这很怪，因为他确实因该觉得非常内疚，但同时他对于自己的越轨行为丝毫不觉得后悔。

 

我是个坏人吗，他问自己。背叛自己的爱人值得被原谅吗。

 

Isak决定留下公寓里他给自己买的东西，比如那盏台灯和厨房里的面包机。他把行李箱放在床上，开始打包衣柜里的衣服。Isak心烦意乱，随意地把衣服扔在箱子里，接着把鞋子也放进去。他现在还穿着那套光鲜亮丽的西装，于是他干脆地脱掉了它们，换上了简单的衬衫和牛仔裤。

 

Isak清空了他床头柜里的杂物，接着去洗手间打包了他的洗漱用品，然后又去书房取他的书和电脑。当他抱着一大堆东西回到卧室时，他撞上了Stefan。

 

Isak一惊，吸了一口气。他感觉全身的血液都要凝固了，Isak双眼大张，盯着Stefan，仿佛他是一个幽灵。Stefan确实看起来像一具魂灵。应该是非常愤怒的恶灵。

 

Stefan的眼神灼伤Isak的每一寸皮肤，但没有人说话，空气变得冰冷又粘稠。Isak尝试着佯装镇定，他走向床边，若无其事地放下手里的东西。所有重要的东西都已经收拾好了，他拉好行李箱。拉链的刺耳声音在凝结的空气中被放大。

 

那意味着结束。

 

他打包好行李箱，知道现在必须抬头面对他的，嗯，前任了。Isak深吸一口气，开口，却被Stefan的声音打断。

 

“我哪一点不如他？”

 

暴风雨要开始了。

 

Stefan的声音压抑着他的暴怒，他现在被妒火吞噬着，看似平静的表情背后暗流涌动。Isak不知道说什么——他不知道现在应该说什么，因为所有话都是借口。

 

Stefan早已没了耐心。“我再说一遍，我哪一点不如他？”

 

“这不是比赛。”Isak终于开口。“当然不是比赛，我从来就没想参加这种跟别人争来争去的愚蠢比赛。我只是想知道你他妈为什么要这样对我。”Stefan的声音和眼中净是心碎夹杂着愤怒的火焰。

 

Isak逃避着他的目光。“我只是从来都没有放下他。”他平静地说出了这句话。

 

“从来都没有？”Stefan压抑不住颤抖的嗓音，提高了音量，“‘从来’这个词很大。”

 

“是的，我知道‘从来’是什么意思。”

 

“哦，真的吗？所以你的意思是每次我们拥抱的时候，每次我们温存的时候，每次我们翻云覆雨的时候，你脑子里其实都是他？恭喜你，你真他妈是一个好演员。”

 

“什么？”Isak困惑地看着他，“这跟性没有关系。”

 

Stefan好像瞬间被抽空了灵魂。他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。Isak看着他的眼神带着一些警惕。“我当时疯了一样在找你……我怎么都找不到你，我去问前台接待有没有看见你，她说你出门了。我问她你去哪儿了，她告诉我她不清楚，也许门口的侍者知道。所以我去找侍者，问他，然后他告诉我……他告诉我他看见你了，你和一个男人在一起。这不可能的，这根本不可能，你当然不会对我做那样的事。所以我问他你们是不是看起来很亲密，然后……他当时的表情很难看，因为他已经知道发生什么事了，他目睹了整个过程，他目睹了你背叛我的整个过程。”Stefan的力气像是被抽尽了，他的声音很低很慢，每一个词都在拉扯着他的心，他一字一顿地说着，话语从他不愿提起的回忆中挣扎着挤出来。

 

Isak听够了Stefan对他美妙时刻的污蔑。

 

“相信我，我其实并不想伤害你。”这是他唯一能说的。因为Isak真的不感到抱歉。

 

尽管如此，Stefan还沉浸在回忆之中无法自拔。“他们拥吻在一起，他说。Isak Valtersen在大庭广众之下劈腿了他的男朋友。” Stefan几乎被愤恨吞噬了，无法抑制的痛苦赤裸裸地外露着，青筋在他脖间暴起。Isak如果现在能逃走，他绝对会这么做。“他是谁？”

 

“前任。”不过不再是前任了，Isak在脑中纠正道。真是甜蜜的味道，而在当下Isak是绝不能将这种快乐表露出来的。“哪一个？”

 

“这不重要。”

 

“哪一个。”Stefan尖锐地质问。Isak无法避开他疯狂的眼神——这使他不寒而栗。Isak舔了舔唇，努力想出一个应付这个复杂问题的简单答案。因为Isak从未让他了解过自己的全部历史，尤其是一些特殊的阶段。事实上，他略过的Even可以说是自己唯一拥有的正式前男友，而剩下Stefan知道的那些都无可厚非。

 

“我们在学校约过会。”这么说让他们的恋情显得有些许幼稚，但Isak也不会再详细解释了。他不会对一个已被愤怒蒙蔽双眼的男人敞开心扉，这个男人会故意把事情扭曲，来操纵他、羞辱他。

 

“多久？”Stefan紧皱眉头，极度渴望发现这个前任是谁。

 

“很久。”

 

“他是那个有躁郁症的。”这不是一个问句。Isak还是草草地点了点头，努力压制着自己怒吼的欲望，因为显然在Stefan眼里，Even已经被完全简化成了一个精神疾病的符号。

 

不过他的耐心并没有持续很久。“你变了，你为了一个脑子坏了的操蛋的神经病变了。”

 

“随你怎么咒骂我，但完全没有必要侮辱他，事态不是他所能掌控的。”Isak高声说道，他保护的本能好像立即觉醒了。Stefan并没有说出什么低俗贬义的话来，但至少Isak有权利选择停止这个话题。

 

“所以，我猜他也从未忘记你咯？”Stefan讥讽他。Isak坚定的目光中盛满了自豪。“事实上，是这样的。我们彼此相爱。”

 

“Wow，真是太浪漫！我太感动了。什么时候结婚？是他从红毯上走下来，还是你啊？”Stefan显而易见的讽刺慢慢变得干瘪。在其刻意营造的粗糙表层下，暗含着不可言述的痛苦。“这不过是你刻毒的怨气罢了，你爱怎样笑，请便。我不会收影响的。”Isak在说谎。如此不尊重他和Even的爱情，的确影响到Isak了。

 

“你毫无廉耻之心。”Stefan谴责他，锐利的眼神扫过Isak。“你觉得我会相信你的那套说辞？去他妈的‘重要客户’？你他么甚至都没有给我一个名字！”Isak在他的目光中低下了头。“那是个误会。”

 

“我对你来说像白痴吗？谁知道你背着我和他在一起多久了！”

 

“不是这样的！我们在昨晚才刚刚在一起，我发誓。那些信息......与此事毫不相干，拜托，相信我。”

 

“你还真有勇气请求信任。相信！太他妈的好笑了。”Stefan干笑起来。“相机在哪里啊？”他的眼神在房间内到处游走，假装寻找着。然后他燃烧的怒目再次射回Isak。“你这个该死的骗子。”他的喉间发出嘶嘶喘息声，直直地盯着Isak，目光中满是愤怒，那是一个被重伤了的男人能表达出的所有情绪。

 

在他的目光所及之下，Isak感到从心底涌起的无力和渺小。他很愧疚。“你受伤了，我能理解。我说什么都无法弥补这件事，我只希望未来有一天你会原谅我。”

 

Isak没有料到的是，Stefan突然停了下来，凝视着他。一时间空气里安静得只剩下了痛苦。

 

“你错了，错得透顶。”

 

当Stefan向前走了几步时，Isak紧张起来，他不知道该看向哪，或是手该放在哪里。Stefan以一种犹豫不定、试探性的步伐接近Isak，他的面部混杂了狂怒和痛苦。Isak看着他在离自己仅几英寸的距离停了下来，顿在那里。Stefan身上暗暗传来酒精的味道。

 

“你在害怕我么？”Isak感到自己正在被审视，被一个头脑并不是很清晰的人紧盯着，他的肌肉在骨间不老实地颤栗，说他浑身震悚也毫不夸张。但Stefan没有必要知道这些。“不。”Isak直直地迎上他的目光。Stefan依旧保持他鲁莽粗鲁的态度。“那你为什么要颤抖？”

 

“可能是因为我冷了，而且你侵犯了我的私人空间。”

 

“那就他妈的快走啊。”直觉告诉Isak这是个不那么友善的建议。当Isak准备要走的时候，这种感觉便被完全证实了，他被牢牢地禁锢在Stefan犹如铁箍的双手下。“这完全没有必要。”尽管充满恐惧，Isak还是语气严厉坚决地告诉了Stefan。他没有试图推开他，因为他知道如果这么做，Stefan会更用力地紧紧箍着自己。

 

“你是说触摸你的手臂？我里里外外都碰过你，无数次，别大惊小怪。”

 

“Stefan，不要这么做。”Isak极力别开脖子，以此避免Stefan的接近——他用他的脸颊蹭着他的，如同被释放的小兽一般感受着他，深嗅着他。“我愿意原谅你…” Stefan灼热而微哑的声音低喃着，他的唇在危险地逼近Isak，另一只手已经在Isak的小腹上摸索，向更深处探去。“我爱你。爱到我们可以假装一切从未发生过。”

 

“你疯了！”Isak推开他，粗暴地以至于Stefan往后踉跄了几步。Isak沉痛地看着他，出于纯粹紧张而颤抖着。“我不喜欢暴力，但不管你他妈觉得自己在做什么，现在已经搞砸了！明白吗？而且这不是我认识的Stefan！”

 

“Well，你也不是我以为的那个坚贞的Isak了，所以我们扯平了！”

 

一切都太糟了，对Isak而言，目睹着他的前男友在他面前濒临崩溃。这都是由他惹起的，丝毫不差。“我在异国给了你一个住所，分文未取！我在你需要的时候想都不想地把钱借给你！我在听我哥哥提起你那份垃圾工作时替你出头！我在你醉的不成样子的那晚把你被回家，在你吐到我身上的时候都没吭声！你为了电话那件事从始至终阴沉的脸而我都当它没有发生过！

 

Stefan挣扎于怨恨与哭泣之间。他眼中有尚未落下的泪珠。“我唯一所求的回报，就是到头来你也能爱我。”

 

每个词都像利鞭一样抽在他的脊背上。疼痛是如此地尖锐，以至于Isak也被逼到了泪决的边缘。

 

“你说你曾爱过我。”

 

“我是说过。” Isak迅速地澄清，凝视着Stefan眼中的绝望。“但不是像你期待的那种方式。”

 

只一次，Stefan哑口无言。突然间他看上去那么绝望，Isak为刚才推他那下感到有些不忍，正在考虑要不要去抱抱他 ——但他又想到，他不应该出于怜悯才这么做。Stefan绝对不是那种接受怜悯的人。

 

Isak犹豫着如何举动，看到Stefan仍然挫败地低垂着头，像是刚刚输掉了一场决定性的球赛的孩子。一边用余光瞄着他，Isak一边鼓起勇气捡起了他沉重的行李箱。

 

出他所料的是，Stefan呆在原地一动不动，任凭Isak与他擦身而过，离开卧室，径直走向前门。

 

“他不可能像我这样爱你！” Stefan的最后一句话传来，直击Isak的胸腔。

 

Isak已经累得无法还击。相反，他从茶几上拿起笔纸，迅速地写着什么。

 

 

你对我的感情无法损誉他的

请找一个能够爱你的人——那种无与伦比的幸福是你应得的

谢谢你做的一切

我永远不会忘记你

Isak.

 

签条静静的躺在桌上，等待着被男人拾起。与此同时，Isak与这间屋子道了别。


	9. X

当他乘坐的出租车一路奔向机场时，几滴泪水滑过Isak的脸庞。他已经爱上了这所大学，这座城。

他一定会牢记着去问问Florian他是否还可以在网上继续他的合作。

“哥们，一切都还好吧？”出租车司机问道，透过后视镜丢给了Isak一个疑惑的眼神。

Isak犹豫了一会。“还行吧，但我不能说一切都还好。那就意味着根本没有坏事，而那般完美的生活并不存在。”他若有所思地解释道。“比如说，我刚刚和我的一生挚爱重逢，但同时，我很确定我丢了工作。”

司机看起来被逗乐了。“所以你现在既开心又悲伤。”

Isak笑着，擦去了眼泪。“是的，但我现在只关注积极的一面了。”

\---

这积极的一面正在柏林机场的入口处等他——闪耀着的蔚蓝眼睛，无耻地向所有过往的人放电的眉，James Dean式帅到令人窒息的发型，和格外耀眼的一双大长腿。还有，高高的鼻梁上架着一副正时髦的眼镜，完美地彰召着他伪文青的身份。

要不是害怕表现得太露骨，Isak会毫不犹豫地冲进他的怀抱里，像考拉一样紧紧挂在他身上。

然而，能够重新称呼他为他的男友的极大快乐，给了Isak足勇气打破一部分原则：一个大胆的，轰轰烈烈的PDA*行为。当Isak走进时Even想好了每一句问候，却硬生生地被Isak勾住脖子来的一个激吻打乱了全部节奏。

所有人都会看见的。但是Isak毫不在意。

当他们慢慢拉开距离时，他们两都有点气喘吁吁，却不忘藕断丝连地交换几个轻啄。

“我猜中彩票的感觉就是这样吧。”Even扬起一个明亮快乐的微笑，可爱的小虎牙在唇角探出头，弯弯的笑眼里是无人能拒绝的亮光。

“要得到我的人可不需要站在什么等待线后面，你直接进来了。”Isak用无人可闻的声音低语道，他迎向Even的眼光里溢满了爱意，双颊因为男友的恭维而绯红。Even围在他腰间的手臂给了他安全感，好像他刚刚从一阵风暴中回到港湾。

“进行的怎么样？”

“我等下再告诉你吧？”Isak回问过去，遮掩Even便不会察觉到不妙。

“当然，亲爱的。”Even是丝绸，是蜂蜜，是花，他在Isak的额前落下了一个吻，紧接着，双颊，他的鼻尖和他的嘴唇。从第一天起，Isak始终愿意忍受那些难度的时光，因为，即便是度过了无数次无眠的夜晚，无尽的吵闹和争执，他眼前的这个Even也会从阴暗中走出来。现在这个温柔的巨人不断地吮吸、吞咬着他的嘴唇好像世界末日前的最后晚餐，并把他紧紧抱在怀中，好像Isak是这世上最珍贵的一件珠宝。

他们携手走入大楼，在登记打印机前停了一会，取预定到哥本哈根的机票。

\---

他们刚登上飞机，Even就找借口去了洗手间。

当Isak正查看电影菜单企图娱乐自己时，他收到了一则短信。

来自Even。

强烈如鸣禽厌恶猫/罪犯回避线索/轴心国敌视美利坚/都比不上我爱你的执着/我爱你，胜于鸭子凫水/比西柚喷汁更猛烈/我爱你比金罗牌戏更没完没了/比牙疼伤得更深/

怔住，Isak读着这些诗句——感受到记忆地无限涌入，眼前画面地回闪沉重地击打在心头。

如翻船的水手望洋生怨/变戏法的人讨厌推搡/女主人反感不速之客/我对你爱得发狂/我对你的爱胜过黄蜂的叮咬/多于地铁的颠簸/我爱你好比乞丐需要拐棍/比生了倒刺更烦恼。

太专注于手机了，以至于Isak在Even从洗手间回来，重新坐到位置上后才发现他。Isak困惑地望着Even，紧张焦虑的笑挂在唇边——而Even，这个无耻的混蛋，只是假装无知，挑起眉毛好像他什么都没做。

“Hva？”他还真有胆量问，像个天真无邪的小鸟。Isak想暴揍他一顿，但同时也想坐上他的dick。如此刺激，带有侵略性的两个愿望。“You son of a bitch。”

“Whoa，旁边有儿童。”

“是你。”

Even得意地笑了起来。“如果你是因为一些有趣的事指责我，我就认了，如果是很无聊差劲的，那我就不大记得了。”

“Even。”Isak变得严肃起来，用眼神要求Even也同样板正态度。他给他了手机。Even接下了它，然后大声地开始宣读最后几行诗。“对着头顶的星空/和冥界的星辰，如果那存在的话/我向你起誓/正如高等法院摒弃伪证/我爱你全心全意。真是自命不凡的浪漫主义，这怎么了？”

 

“Even，求你严肃点。” Isak困惑又激动，脑子乱作一团，Even终于放下了打趣的口吻。

他深呼吸，抬眼迎上了Isak有些迷惑的眼神。他也有些小心翼翼地开口了：“我的朋友帮了我这个忙。她是个演员。”他的声音很轻很温柔，眸中的天蓝色水波映出Isak的轮廓，Even眼中的汪洋暖暖地包裹住Isak，像是他怎么看都看不够一样。“我告诉她我不知道你看到这个会有什么反应，所以我决定匿名发给你。她很喜欢这个想法，跟我说我可以用她的手机。”

“所以，当她—”

“她撒谎了，傻瓜。”Isak舒了一口气，脑中飞快地处理这句话带来的信息。他想起了收到最后一条短信的那一晚时，心口因失望与挫败带来的一阵钝痛。当他再次抬眼看向Even时，Even也在看着他。他在等待Isak眼里的理解和原谅，好想他不会原谅他一样。

Isak终于调皮地笑了起来，用来掩盖他内心深处的一丝丝感动。“记得提醒我回家的时候要给你奖励。”他轻轻地拍了拍Even的面颊，Even握住他在他脸上的手。“家？你是说我的家。我可是要把你带回我家，你就像我的小小奴隶。”

“Excuse me？”

“开玩笑啦。你现在是我的了，我应该给你一个项圈，然后在上面写上我的名字。”

“操你的，Even！”

 

“说对了，我的小奴隶。你最好快一点。”Even立刻就进入了他这位傲慢的主人的角色，他松开了Isak的手，调整了一下自己地座位，像一位狂傲的君主一般坐在Isak面前，完全无视了Isak的眼神。

“我讨厌你。”Isak像小孩子一样抱怨起来。

“太好了。”Even耸耸肩回击道。

“我要在你睡觉的时候杀了你。”

“那我就要变成鬼天天缠着你把你吓死。”

他们系上安全带，机长在广播中通知飞机即将起飞。飞机在跑道上加速，接着脱离了柏林的地面。Isak心中五味杂陈，他有些悲伤地看着柏林城在舷窗之下渐渐消失，各种各样的记忆混杂着溢满脑海。

一个温柔的吻落在了他的脸颊上，指尖传来另一只手的温度，他们十指相扣在一起。他转过脸面朝Even。“永远别变成鬼来见我，我会被吓到。”

“只要你不先杀了我。”

“成交。”

他们微笑这看着对方，轻轻地碰着鼻子，像是那些遭人羡慕嫉妒的热恋中的情侣一样，眼中只有彼此作为自己的整个世界。Isak的唇凑近Even，温热的气息落在Even的唇上，Even微笑着，以细碎的吻作为回应。

很快Isak便昏昏沉沉地靠在Even的肩上睡去，而他男友的臂膀紧紧环绕着他。

他们再一次被彼此吸引，就像宇宙亘古不变的定理一样。即使是半梦半醒，Isak的嘴角依旧有浅浅的笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者以回忆和现实相交叉的写法进行叙述，原文中用斜体表示回忆部分。然而我不是很会用AO3……所以，如果有哪位朋友知道在哪里加斜体或者加粗的话，麻烦评论告诉我好嘛？这样回忆和现实的部分就更明显啦，方便大家阅读！  
> 谢谢各位！


End file.
